To Love a Wolf
by DeansLover1918
Summary: Michelle Rayne is the new girl in town and catches Jacob's eye. What is so different about her and what is she running from? JacobxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She hated being transferred to a new school. Being the new girl was never fun. Especially on a small place like the Quileute reservation where everyone knew everyone. Her first day had arrived and she now stood outside the school ready to walk in. Well, trying to get herself ready to walk in anyways. As she reached for the door, a big hand reached over and shoved her out of the way.

"Where do you think you're going, pale face?" He asked as he walked inside.

Michelle fought back tears as she picked her stuff up off the ground and walked inside. She found the main office and grabbed her class schedule. As she found her locker, the same guy who shoved her earlier walked up to her.

"I see you didn't get the message. This is my reservation." He said as he slammed her locker shut.

Michelle just looked at the ground as she tried to walk away. He grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"If you want to get by here, you have to pay the price." He said as his hand made its way over her body.

The late bell rang and she kneed him in the balls and ran. When she found her first class, she quickly ducked in to find everyone staring at her.

"Ah!" The teacher said. "You must be the new student. Welcome! Come on in. Find a seat."

Michelle gave a weak smile and found a spot in the back corner next to a sleeping boy who looked no older than she. When she looked down at her schedule, she groaned because her first class of the day had to be precalculus.

As she quickly wrote down everything the teacher was writing on the board, she kept glancing at the sleeping boy who had just turned his head towards her. He was beautiful! Perfectly bronzed skin with hair that was probably long enough to reach his chest. She could see his biceps and back muscles rippling every time he breathed and she blushed when she realized she was staring.

"Now who can tell us the answer to this problem?" The teacher said as his eyes lay on the boy. "How about you, Mr. Black?"

The boy jerked awake and looked confused as he read the problem.

"Sixteen over pie." Michelle whispered.

"Sixteen over pie?" The boy answered.

The teacher nodded and glared but returned to his lecture.

The boy looked over at her, smiled, and Michelle could have sworn she died and went to heaven.

"Thanks. I don't get a lot of sleep so I usually catch it in school. I'm Jacob by the way. Jacob Black." He said as he nodded to her.

"Michelle. I'm Michelle Rayne." She nodded back. She turned back to the board and expected Jacob to go back to sleep but he didn't. He just started talking to her and asking questions. When he started on the questions about her family, she froze. The bell rang and she bolted out of class.

Jacob got up and followed her intending to apologize when he saw Craig, the school asshole, trying to corner Michelle and grope her. He immediately saw red as he walked up and grabbed the boy's hand.

"Leave her alone, Craig." Jacob said with malice lacing his tone.

"What are you gonna do? Get your daddy on me?" Craig mocked but let go of Michelle. She then picked her stuff up and rushed to her next class. Craig glared at him. "Just wait until I catch you outside of school."

"I look forward to it." Jacob replied as he went in search of Michelle. He found her in his next class and sat next to her. "Hey, are you ok?"

Michelle nodded. Jacob tried to talk more but their English teacher started her lecture.

At the end of the day, he watched her walk away from the school. He then saw Craig start after her. Just then his dad drove up and he jumped in the truck.

"Dad, follow Craig." He said as he buckled up.

"Why do you want me to do that?" His dad was confused.

"Just trust me."

As his dad followed him slowly they saw him catch up with Michelle, grab her roughly, yell in her face, then push her back into the trees. It wasn't until they saw him walking into the woods that Billy understood.

"I'll call the police. Go get her and bring her back to our house." He said as he pulled out a cell phone.

Jacob jumped out of the truck and found them just before Craig could take his pants off. When he reached them, he shoved Craig into a tree and grabbed Michelle gently while urging her to walk with him. He saw her shirt was ripped and took his own shirt off to give to her which she took and put on.

When they got out of the woods, they were greeted by a shirtless man.

"Jacob, what happened?" The man asked.

"Just ask my dad, Sam. He will tell you exactly what happened." Jacob retorted.

"Yes, but I need to know what you saw in the woods for the Elders to decide his punishment." Sam said his annoyance clearly showing.

"Not now! We will talk about this later." Jacob snapped as he led Michelle to the truck. She sat in the middle of Billy and Jacob and didn't talk.

"Where are you from?" Billy asked worried by her silence.

"Tennessee." She said.

"I've never been there. Is it nice?" Jacob knew his dad was just trying to be nice but was intrigued also. He only got short answers from her if any at all.

"It's beautiful. I used to live on a farm. We had half a dozen horses and a couple hundred head of cattle. We even had cute little barn kittens. I had my own pony that I took care of." Her eyes lit up and Jacob couldn't help but smile.

"Why did you move here if your farm is as amazing as you make it sound?" Billy asked.

They both noticed the light in her eyes immediately go out and sadness replaced it. She didn't answer the question, just looked down at her hands. The rest of the ride was quiet.

When they got back to the Black residence, Billy offered to cook Michelle dinner but she politely refused and said she was late for a meeting.

"I could drive you back." Jacob suggested and smiled when she nodded.

"It was very nice to meet you." She said to Billy as she walked towards the truck.

"So, where to?" Jacob asked as they got in.

"It is usually held in my back yard and so I guess my house." She said and Jacob hit the gas.

She gave directions as they talked. She was amazed how easy it was to talk to him. He did have the wrong impression of her though. He probably saw her as shy and she was the opposite. She just hated being the new girl. It was time to let the real her out.

"I'm sorry about Craig. He's an asshole." Jacob said.

"It's fine but I honestly had him." She said as she pulled a knife out of her back pocket. "I never go anywhere unarmed."

Jacob laughed. "That's a good idea. So what kind of meeting is this?"

"You are free to stay and find out if you want." Michelle offered.

"You aren't part of a gang are you?" Jacob joked.

"Didn't you know? We created a group like the KKK except for Native Americans." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She laughed at his nervous smile. "I'm just messin, Jake." She said and he loosened up.

As they pulled up to her house, Jake noticed no cars. Maybe her family was still at work. Her house was small, but also bigger than his house. It was really nice. It was painted in fall colors.

"Make yourself at home. I'll be right back. I have to change." Michelle said as she walked into a room and shut the door.

Jake walked around the living room looking at various photos. He stared in awe at a picture of her in an obvious dance pose. The next one was a group of people with her in the center holding a trophy. So she was a dancer? He smiled at the thought.

"In case you were wondering," Michelle said. "I am a dancer. That is what the meeting is tonight. We are going over a couple dances before our competition in a couple weeks."

He turned around and his jaw nearly dropped. There she stood hair down and wavy, in dance shoes, short leather shorts, small white tank top with a black vest over it and a black baseball cap on twisted to the side.

"Wow. You look… nice." He finally managed to choke out.

Michelle giggled at him and led him to the back yard. "Sorry I'm late! Something came up. Everyone I want you to meet Jacob. Jacob this is everyone. No time for more personal introductions. I have to start practice." She said as she pointed to the back porch where he could sit. "Bring out the mats!" She called as three people brought huge mats out to lie on the ground.

She went inside again and came back out with a boom box which she set down next to Jacob. She smiled as she walked back out. "Alright. What should we start out with? Something slow or fast?" She asked.

"Let's start off slow!" Someone shouted.

Michelle walked back over to the boom box next to Jake and started rifling through her CD's until she found one titled "Dance Music". He looked at her and smiled when she winked at him. This girl didn't seem shy at all once you started to get to know her. She pressed play and then ran back out to the mats.

_Ha, ha  
It's Mr. 305 checkin' in for the remix  
You know that S 75 Street Brazil?  
Well this year's gon' be called Calle Ocho  
Ha, ha_

Jacob was amazed when the dancers started moving, each doing their own thing to start off. They moved off to show Michelle in the middle crouching on the ground. __

Que ola cata, que ola omega  
And this how we gon' do it, dale

One two three four  
Uno dos tres cuatro

He saw them quickly pair off. They started off with pair Latin moves. He watched her graceful moves as she finished with a back flip.__

I know you want me, want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha, want cha

I know you want me, want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
(Ha ha ha)

One two three four  
Uno do' tres cuatro

Rumba, si  
Ella quiere su Rumba, como?  
Rumba, si  
Ella quiere su Rumba, como?

Si es verdad que tu eres guapa  
Yo te voy a poner gozar  
Tu tiene la boca grande  
Dale ponte a jugar, como?

At this point, the dancers broke off into two separate groups and started doing Hip Hop moves Jacob had only seen in music videos. He was completely amazed by how they moved; more so Michelle than any of the others. He laughed when she took off her hat and flicked it at him as she walked to the back of the mats. The two groups split apart further as she ran down and did a round off back handsprain then launched herself into a full twisting layout. She then stood aside as the other gymnasts did their stunts. After that, Jacob stopped paying attention to the actual moves and just paid attention to Michelle.__

One two three four  
Uno dos tres cuatro  
(Woo-ooo!)

6 to tha clock, on my way to the top uh  
Pit got it locked from brews to the locker  
All I.P uh, big and packer  
That he's not, but damn he's hot

Label flop but Pit won't stop  
Got her in the car, quit playin' with his, como?  
Watch him make a movie like Albert Hitchcock, ha enjoy me

I know you want me, want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha, want cha

I know you want me, want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
(Ha ha ha)

One two three four  
Uno dos tres cuatro

Rumba, si  
Ella quiere su Rumba, como?  
Rumba, si  
Ella quiere su Rumba, como?

Si es verdad que tu eres guapa  
Yo te voy a poner gozar  
Tu tiene la boca grande  
Dale ponte a jugar, como?

One two three four  
Uno dos tres cuatro  
(Woo-ooo!)

Mami got an ass like a donkey, with a monkey  
Look like King Kong, welcome to the crib  
305, that's what it is  
With a woman down here the s*** don't play games

They off the chain, and they let her do everything  
And anything, hit tha thing  
And they love to get it in, get it on her  
All night long, dale

I know you want me, want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha, want cha

I know you want me, want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
(Ha ha ha)

One two three four  
Uno dos tres cuatro

Rumba, si  
Ella quiere su Rumba, como?  
Rumba, si  
Ella quiere su Rumba, como?

Si es verdad que tu eres guapa  
Yo te voy a poner gozar  
Tu tiene la boca grande  
Dale ponte a jugar, como?

One two three four  
Uno dos tres cuatro

Baby you can get it, if you with it we can play  
Baby I got cribs, I got condos we can stay  
Even got a king size mattress we can lay  
Baby I don't care, I don't care, what they say

I know you want me, want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha, want cha

I know you want me, want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
(Ha ha ha)

One two three four  
Uno dos tres cuatro

Rumba, si  
Ella quiere su Rumba, como?  
Rumba, si  
Ella quiere su Rumba, como?

Si es verdad que tu eres guapa  
Yo te voy a poner gozar  
Tu tiene la boca grande  
Dale ponte a jugar, como?

One two three four  
Uno dos tres cuatro

As the song ended, all the dancers cheered. Jacob smiled as Michelle walked over to switch songs. He couldn't help but notice the slight sheen of sweat on her skin.

"That was a slow one?" He asked causing her to laugh.

"You ain't seen nothin yet." She said letting her southern accent slip through. She changed songs. This one was "Show Me The Money" by Petey Pablo. He pretty much ignored the music and watched her graceful moves that seemed to flow and had no breaks and didn't seem like they would end. She in turn never took her eyes off him unless she had to.

After the practice was over with, Jacob walked up to Michelle.

"That was amazing!" He said and chuckled at her blush.

"Thanks. I've been working on the choreography for a while." She replied.

"You made up those moves?" He asked flabbergasted.

"Yes I did. I make up all of our dances. You should come to the competition in two weeks." She suggested.

"I would if I could, but I spend all my money on parts for my car I'm building." He said.

"You are building a car? How awesome! Is it fast?" She asked teasingly.

"It's… decent." He said and they both laughed. "It's just a rabbit. Not that big of a deal."

"I'll make you a deal. If I can come over sometimes and watch you build the car, I can get you in the competition for free." She offered and his smile widened.

"I believe you have a deal." He said. "When do you want to come over?"

"Anytime is fine for me." She said.

"How about tonight. It's Friday night and there is nothing else to do really here." He offered.

"Ok. Just let me take a quick shower and we'll be on our way." She said as she went to her room again.

She came back out 20 minutes later in sweat pants and a light sweater. "Let's go!"

They piled into the truck and talked all the way back to his house.

"Wow, it's already kind of late and I made you miss dinner." She said and laughed as their stomachs growled at the same time.

"Hey my dad isn't home. Must be at a friend's house." Jacob said as they pulled up.

"Whose truck is that?" Michelle asked as she noticed a beat up old truck sitting in the driveway

"That's my friend, Bella. I forgot she was supposed to come over tonight." He said.

"It's ok. I can go home. I'll just need to borrow your phone to call a cab." She said and Jacob laughed. "What is so funny?"

"We don't have that many cabs here. They are more towards the city. And don't be ridiculous. You can stay because we are just fixing up the rabbit anyways like we always do." He said as they got out of the truck.

"Hey, Bells!" He yelled and a girl came out of a garage separated from the house. "I want you to meet someone."

Michelle followed behind Jacob and smiled at the girl. "I'm Michelle Rayne. I just moved to the reservation."

"How cool! I'm Bella." Bella replied as they shook hands. "Well, Jake, are you ready to finish this?" She asked.

"You know I am but it won't be ready for a little while yet because of some parts not wanting to work." Jacob said with a frown.

"That's ok! You know I have tons of time! Have you two eaten dinner yet?" Bella asked and both Jake and Michelle shook their heads. "Great! Me either so I guess pizza is in order!" She said as she went to use Jake's phone.

"She is really… perky." Michelle said.

"She is getting over a really bad breakup. Just don't mention that and she will be happy all night long. Come on in and witness the grand failure that I can't make work." He said as he led her into the garage. She saw parts and tools everywhere. It reminded her of when her father would fix things. His stuff would be everywhere too.

"I like it. It's a nice garage." She said.

"You're kidding right? It's just a garage." Jake said as they sat down on the floor.

"But it's huge! It's big enough for a freakin car and two motorcycles." She said as she walked over to the bikes. "These are really nice but what happened to this one? It's got a big dent in it."

"That's where I gave myself a concussion from throwing myself off of it." Bella said as she walked back in. "Call it a moment of utter insanity. Now we just stick to the rabbit. The pizza is on the way. Is pepperoni alright, Michelle? I didn't even think to ask I'm sorry."

"It's fine and yes pepperoni is awesome! Do you go to school here? I didn't see you in school." Michelle asked as she walked over and sat down next to Jake who was sorting through his parts and his tools.

"I go to school in Forks. My dad is the sheriff there." She said.

"Oh cool. That must be a little annoying. You can't get into any trouble without him finding out." Michelle teased.

"No it's actually really great. Charlie is awesome. What about you? What do your parents do?" She asked and noticed when Michelle stiffened.

"I… I have to go." She said.

"What? You just got here." Jake protested.

"I forgot I have to work tomorrow. There is a bookstore in town I got a job at right before moving." She rushed before getting up to leave.

Bella looked at her and knew she was hiding something. She didn't know if it was good or bad she just hoped this girl was ok. She looked at Jake and saw him looking at Michelle with a really sad face and wondered if he already liked her.

They argued over whether she should stay and she finally relented and after hours of talking, eating, and watching Jake fix the car, Michelle fell asleep in the front seat of the rabbit. Bella watched as Jake gently picked her up bridal style and took her to his truck. Once she was inside and undisturbed, he turned around to find Bella smiling at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. You are just cute when you are with her. You like her." Bella stated as she looked at the sleeping girl in the truck.

"I don't know. She is really nice but I don't know her that well yet." He replied but Bella could see it that night in the way the two exchanged jokes and teased each other. She waved goodbye and they both left.

It continued like that for the next couple weeks. Michelle and Jacob were inseparable and hung out before and after her dance practices. He noticed no one was ever home but never said anything. He figured she would say something when she was ready.

Michelle had nothing to do that night until Jacob came over after he went to the movies with Bella. So she went downstairs into her bonus room turned dance studio and turned on the music. She just let the music flow through her as she started moving. She didn't even pay attention to the moves. She just… did. The next time she looked at the clock, she noticed it was nearly midnight and Jacob hadn't showed. She tried calling him but no one picked up. When she called Bella, she said that Jake said he wasn't feeling well.

The next day, he wasn't at school. She hoped he felt better because her competition was this Saturday. That was 5 days away. She kept calling but either no one would answer, or Billy would be rude and tell her that he wasn't there and he would pass along the message.

Saturday rolled around and she was really excited but hoping Jake would be there. She called and Billy answered and said if he wasn't too busy he may stop by but Michelle knew he was lying. She hoped Jacob wouldn't ditch her.

The competition went great. Her team nailed all the moves and stunts. They got first place but when she looked in the crowd, Jacob was nowhere to be seen. Crushed, she walked to her friend's car in tears when Bella walked up to her.

"You danced beautifully. You are so talented. Congratulations!" She said before she saw the tears. "I don't know why he isn't here, but I'm sure he has a good reason."

"Me too. I'd better get going but thanks for coming!" She said with fake enthusiasm as she got into her friend's car for her ride home.

When she woke up on Sunday, she was still exhausted from being so upset the night before. She got up and was determined to see him today whether he liked it or not.

When she walked up to the house, it had begun raining and she was soaked. She saw Jacob walking shirtless towards the woods.

"Jake! Jake wait up!" She called and was surprised when he turned around with a cold look in his eyes.

"Go away." He said as he turned around to go to some people waiting on him.

"No! I won't until you answer me! Why did you ditch me last night because you obviously aren't sick!" She retorted as she grabbed his arm.

"I got busy. I had more important things to do." He said with malice.

"More important than going to your friend's competition?" She said with a defeated tone.

"We aren't friends. Not anymore." He said as he tried once again to walk away but again she grabbed his arm.

"Why not?" She asked. "These past couple of weeks have been the most fun I've had in a while! And you are going to just throw it away?"

"I can't do this, Michelle. I have to go." He said.

"Wait!" She cried and as he turned to face her again she threw herself in his arms and did something that caught even her off guard; she kissed him.

He immediately responded. His huge arms wrapped around her and held her close to him. He responded with a fervor neither of them thought he had.

Abruptly, he shoved her away and she fell in the mud. "I can't do this. We can't be friends. It's over. Don't you get it?" He turned away. "Now go away."

She didn't know how long she sat there in the mud but she didn't even know she was crying until she heard Bella behind her calling her name.

"Michelle, what's wrong?" She asked as she saw the girl's uncontrollable shivers from the rain.

"Jake ditched me last night." She said between sobs. "He hates me. He told me to go away."

Bella helped Michelle up off the ground. "Come on, let's get you home and into some warm clothes."

At Michelle's house, Bella helped her take a hot bath and helped her into bed as she wondered what the hell was up with Jake. She left when Michelle fell asleep and used a spare key Michelle showed her to lock the door.

Later that night, Michelle woke up to a rapping on her window. She sat up and realized she had been crying in her sleep and wiped the tears from her eyes before she heard another rap on the window. When she turned around, Jacob was at her window.

She walked up to the window and opened it. "What the hell do you want?" She asked as he climbed in. Before she knew what was happening, he was kissing her. Just like earlier that day he was kissing her with passion.

"I'm so sorry," He said as he hugged her to him tightly. "I'm so so sorry, Michelle."

She shoved him away from her. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Michelle said. "You ditch my competition. Then when I come to see if you are ok, then you shove me away and tell me we aren't friends and now you are here apologizing? What the hell do you want?"

"I wish I could explain, Michelle, but I can't." He said.

"Can't, or won't?" She said as she walked out of her room and into the living room.

"I literally can't, Michelle. Have you ever had a secret? I have one and I can't say it. Literally it's binding me." He said.

Michelle rolled her eyes and headed downstairs to her dance studio and turned the lights on.

"I say that is complete bullshit, Jacob. You hurt me. I put myself out there and you burned me." She said as she went into the bathroom to change into shorts. When she came out, Jake saw the black and blue bruise on her leg.

"Is that from…" He started.

"Yes that is from where you shoved me to the ground. I landed on an invisible log covered in mud." She answered. She shoved him away when he tried to reach for her again. "You don't get to touch me you bastard! Get out." She turned towards the boom box when she felt him behind her. "Go away." He then hugged her from behind. "I said don't touch me!" She said as she turned around and slapped him.

She saw him start shaking and she backed away towards the double French doors in the back of the room. Then she saw the unbelievable. He went from human to wolf in the blink of an eye. He stood taller than she was and bared his teeth.

She screamed and ran out the double doors and heard the wolf following her. She was vaguely aware of the tears coursing down her cheeks as she ran into the woods hoping to lose it. That couldn't be her Jacob. Not the sweet boy she liked so much.

She tripped on a tree root and turned over to find the wolf standing over her. The pure terror in her eyes got to the wolf and he whimpered. She shielded her face as if protecting herself and it tore through Jake's heart. He didn't want her scared of him. He hadn't even wanted to phase but when she hit him he just lost control. He went behind a tree and phased back but didn't come from behind the tree because he had forgotten extra shorts.

"Michelle?" He asked as he peeked around the tree.

She looked around startled that the wolf was gone. "Jake?" She stood up but her legs were wobbly from running and she fell down again.

"Could you wait here for a minute? Or can you go back to your house? I have to get some stuff really quick." He said as he looked at her.

She nodded. "Ok." Before she could blink he was gone. By the time she got back to her house, her right ankle was throbbing and when she got to her kitchen and turned her lights on, she saw it was bruised and probably sprained if not broken. She would have to go to the doctor to get the verdict. As she sat down on the couch and put a bag of ice on her ankle, Jake walked in the back door.

He was immediately at her side. "What's wrong?"

"I think I might have broken my ankle when I fell." She replied and hissed in pain as he took the ice off to look at it.

"I'm so sorry, Michelle. I didn't want you to find out like that." He said as he sat down on the ground next to the couch.

"From your argument earlier it sounded like you didn't want me to find out at all." Michelle said as she ran a hand through his now short hair.

"It's not that I didn't want you to know. It's that I couldn't tell you." He said as he turned to face her. "I just came by tonight to tell you I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you earlier. I didn't want to admit my feelings for you because I thought that made the separation easier but I was wrong."

"And what exactly are your feelings for me, Jacob Black?" Michelle teased.

His face became somber really quickly as he leaned in and whispered, "I love you," right before crushing his lips to hers. She gasped and that gave him entrance to her mouth. They both moaned as their tongues gently massaged each other.

After what seemed like forever, Jacob pulled away. Michelle whined in protest which made Jacob laugh. "So how did you guys do in the competition?"

"You dork! You would ask that at a time like this." She said as they both laughed. "We got first place…" Her voice was suddenly quiet.

Jacob caught her tone. "I'm so sorry I missed it. Billy went and said you were great, but I knew you would be."

"Your dad went? Why?" She asked.

"I told him about your dancing and he knew my feelings for you and decided to go. He said you're the most talented person he has ever met." Jacob said.

"Where do we go from here?" Michelle asked as she looked down at her hands.

Jacob put his index finger underneath her chin and lifted her face to look at his. "Now that you know, no force in this world could keep us apart." He said before giving Michelle a small sweet kiss. "We have school tomorrow and you still need sleep."

"I'm not tired anymore." She said as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"I call your bluff right there. Come on, bed time." He said.

Michelle tried to stand but putting pressure on her foot caused her to hiss in pain and crumble. Jacob caught her and picked her up.

"I'm not a baby! Put me down!" Michelle demanded.

"You can't walk so why would I do that?" He responded.

Michelle huffed to herself and let him carry her to her bed. When he lay her down, he softly kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Michelle."

"Goodnight, Jacob." She replied as she heard him climb back out her window. Then she sat up. "Wait! Don't…" She saw he was gone already and sighed. "Go…" She turned away from her window and as she felt a lone tear start down her cheek, a finger reached down and wiped it away. Michelle gasped and turned over to see Jacob there.

"You're back." She said.

"I never left. I was right past the tree line. I'll never be far." He said as he tried to get up but Michelle wrapped an arm around him.

"Don't go. Stay with me, please?" She asked in an unusually vulnerable voice.

Jacob nodded. "Just give me a minute. I'll be right back, I promise."

He was right. Within five minutes he was back and laying next to Michelle. She cuddled up to his side and put her head on his chest and her arm over his waist. He listened as her breathing evened out. When he looked down at her it was as if seeing her for the first time. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. Nothing else mattered any longer but her safety and well being. The longer Jacob thought about this, the more it made sense.

He had imprinted.


	2. Chapter 2

To Love a Wolf Chapter 2

When Michelle woke up, Jacob was no longer there and her window was shut. She smiled as she went through her closet for something to wear. She decided on a slightly tight v-neck sweater with some cute jeans with a matching scarf as a belt.

When she went to the bathroom to take a shower she found, written in expo marker very big, I LOVE YOU. She smiled as she erased part of it to be able to get ready for her day.

At school, she looked for Jacob but he wasn't there. She asked a couple people but no one had seen him. She sat in English waiting for him to come through the door. She thought that maybe he would come back to school because of her but she guessed she was wrong. Since she was so wrapped up in her dancing the last couple of weeks, she never really made any friends so she ate lunch by herself. She also texted Bella all day and Bella had no clue where he might be. Her day ended with no confrontations but also no Jacob so she was sad and slightly irritated.

She headed back to her house so she and her dancers could start practicing and choreographing for their next competition. When she got there he was waiting on her front door step.

"Hey, beautiful." He greeted when she walked up to him but looked confused when she walked right past him, unlocked the door, and shut it in his face. He carefully opened the door and found her making herself a snack in the kitchen.

"You know," She started when she saw him standing behind the breakfast bar. "I figured that even though you are a wolf, you would still value education or, if not, at least go to school to spend some extra time with me."

Jacob looked confused. "I was there the whole day."

"I never saw you and we have a few classes together, Jake." She replied as she got a soda out of the fridge.

"I was in the woods behind the school." He mumbled.

"Why? Why didn't you just come inside? I really wanted to see you since you didn't stay last night." She asked not angry anymore.

"If Sam needs me and I'm in school, someone could get hurt if the whole pack isn't there." He saw a confused face come into her eyes. "I'll explain it later. For now, don't you have dancers waiting for you outside?"

She shook her head. "They are waiting for me downstairs. It is raining on and off today so we will practice downstairs."

"Are you sure you should be practicing on that ankle?" He asked as he looked down at her feet.

"I'm a fast healer." She replied. He looked skeptical and she pulled her jeans up to show him her ankle which wasn't swollen anymore and looked completely fine.

He nodded and when she went to change, he followed her to her room. She turned and jumped a little because she didn't know he was right behind her. He smiled and lazily put his arms around her waist. "You look beautiful today. Did you know that?"

"Well since some jerk who shall remain nameless didn't feel like coming into the building to see me I don't know if that compliment is enough." She said smiling and trying not to laugh.

"Oh really?" He asked smiling back and leaning down. "What if the nameless jerk were to get down on his hands and knees and beg forgiveness?"

"I think something could be arranged then." She said and laughed as Jacob got on his knees and hugged her with his head against her stomach.

"Please forgive me." He said in a fake sobbing voice. "I'm so sorry."

"Get up you big baby." She said and when he stood up she crashed her lips into his. She smiled when she heard a low growl in his chest right before he kissed her back.

"Oh gross!" She heard a feminine voice from behind them. "I know you're in your room and everything but can we please start practice and keep the wild hot sex for later?"

"Amanda!" Michelle said as she went red in the face. "Fine. Let's start practice. Let me change really quick!" She said pushing Amanda out and shut the door. She quickly dashed to her closet and grabbed a pair of loose fitting sweat pants and a black wife beater tank top.

Jacob watched as she stripped down and growled when he saw scars on her back he hadn't seen the night before. "What the hell caused those?"

Michelle went rigid before pulling her tank top on in record time. "Nothing. Just clumsy me dancing in the woods near sharp sticks." She replied just a little too fast for Jacob's liking.

"How about we try that answer again…" He began backing her into a corner but not being intimidating. "And this time, let's try the truth."

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." She said trying to push past him but he had enough of her evasions.

"Try me. Why is there never anyone here. Where is your family?" He pushed.

"Jake… don't please." She pleaded. She couldn't go there.

"I'm tired of you always getting around any questions about your family. What is so bad you can't tell me?" He was practically yelling.

"Because they are dead!" She shouted in his face. "They were murdered and I sat there and had to watch! I watched the light leave their eyes! Is that what you wanted to hear?" She shoved him away from her and ran to the basement. All her dancers saw her and stopped stretching. "Practice is cancelled. I'll call you guys." With that she walked through the French doors that now needed to be fixed from where Jacob had broken them with his wolf form.

Jacob just stood in her room soaking her words in. She watched her family die? What bastard would do that to someone? He heard her dancers leaving so he guessed she had cancelled practice. When he turned to go find her he found the girl who had interrupted them earlier.

"I don't know what happened but you did something because she never looks that pale and she never cancels practice. I hope you fix it because if you don't you will have a whole company of us lining up to kick your ass!" She said.

"If I don't fix it, you are more than welcome to." Jacob said as he pushed past her. He went downstairs but didn't find Michelle. He walked outside and followed her scent to a clearing. He saw her soaked from the rain but the shaking in her shoulders was not because she was cold. He walked up and sat down behind her and hugged her. "I'm so sorry. I messed up. I shouldn't have pushed. Who was it? Did they catch him?"

"I guess since you are a werewolf you will believe me." Michelle said as she wiped the tears off her face and leaned back into Jacob. "It wasn't human. It was a vampire. He went to my high school and, me being young and dumb, fell for his charms. He then started becoming possessive and he started scaring me. I told him to stay away from me and he did. A couple of weeks later, he showed up at my house. My stepfather told him to get off our property before he shot him. The next thing I knew, the boy had knocked him out cold. He then did the same thing with my mom." She had to stop because the tears had returned.

"If you don't wanna go on, you don't have to." Jacob said as he kissed her shoulder. He felt how cold she was but she wasn't shivering.

"I need this." Michelle said before continuing. "He then came for me and tied me up. What he did to my parents was indescribable. You couldn't even tell it was them when he was through. Then when I thought he was going to finish me off, he told me he would toy with me first. He left after that. I called the police. My grandparents lived down the hill from us. I ran to their house after I called the police only to find them torn to shreds too." Jacob's jaw tensed as she continued. "After the police left I packed my stuff and left town."

Jacob had started shaking at this point. Michelle turned around to see his form blurring. "Jake!" She shouted. "It's ok. I'm fine see?" She said. When that didn't work she did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him. He seemed surprised at first but it only took him a second to respond enthusiastically. When Michelle pulled back, he was no longer shaking. "There, that's better." She said.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I almost lost control thinking about what that asshole could have done to you."

"You aren't the least bit fazed that I said he was a vampire?" She questioned.

"No. We have vampires here in Forks." Jacob said and quickly back peddled when he saw the terror on her face. "No! They don't hurt humans. They only hunt animals. They are no threat to you. It doesn't make us hate them any less but as long as they stay that way we cannot hurt them. It is some treaty signed many years ago." He kissed her forehead gently and smiled when she relaxed a little bit. "There is a huge bonfire tonight. Wanna go?"

Michelle nodded. "I kind of have to shower because I'm kind of soaked and nasty."

"I wouldn't call you being soaked nasty…" He said wagging his eyebrows. Michelle laughed before getting up.

"Keep it in your pants, Romeo." They started walking back to her house.

"So, why did you move here of all places and how did you get a house?" Jacob asked as he wove his fingers together with hers.

"This place is remote and not a lot of people know about it. I figured he wouldn't find me here. My parents had a trust fund set up for me. When I first got here, I called the lawyer in charge of their will and he said he could get me emancipated so I wouldn't need a guardian and also gave me power of the fund. I got this house and all the furniture in it so I could start over." She replied. When they got back he sat on her couch when she went to shower. She came out with some jeans on and another v-neck sweater.

"You will be the death of me wearing those clothes." Jacob said causing Michelle to laugh. He then noticed she was carrying a box. "What's in there?"

"Just some pictures I had hidden away of my family. I never thought I would be ready to look at them but after the bonfire I figured I would show them to you." Michelle said putting the small box on the couch. "Are you ready?"

"Whenever you are." He said but when she tried to leave, he pulled her back and kissed her so softly and tenderly she went weak in the knees. "I'll never let anything hurt you." He said and she kissed him again before they left.

When they got there, everyone went quiet and looked at her. Not liking being the center of attention unless she was dancing, she inched behind Jacob and she glared at him when she heard him chuckle.

"They won't hurt you. They are just curious who the pale face is who moved onto the rez." Jacob explained.

He walked over to some guys all huddled in a circle around the fire. "Hey guys I want you to meet someone." He said after whispering something Michelle couldn't hear to them. They all nodded and smiled at her. "This is Michelle Rayne. Michelle, this is Sam, Paul, Jared, and Embry."

"May I ask why you are with this big puppy when you could be with a real man?" The boy Jake called Embry asked. Michelle was about to answer when Jake had him in a head lock. She was about to intervene until she saw them both laughing. The biggest guy out of all of them walked up to her.

"I'm Sam." He said sticking out his hand and Michelle shook it. "So you know our little secret?"

"Yes. It happened by accident. I hit Jake and he…changed." She said looking for the right word.

"He phased." Sam corrected. "I hope you know that no one else can know about this."

Michelle nodded. "I won't tell a soul."

Sam simply nodded and walked off. She smiled as the rest of the boys started asking her questions. She was evasive again about her family so the boys quit with those questions. They all cooked out and she had the most fun she had in years.

When they got back to her house, they sat on the couch while Michelle opened up the box.

Jacob sat there and looked at tons of pictures and loving every story that went with each one. He laughed at a lot of them, especially the ones of her early dancing years.

"Stop laughing! They had lame outfits but I look cute in these!" Michelle said laughing along with him. She then looked at the clock. "Oh crap! I have to get to bed. I have school tomorrow."

"I guess I'll go so I don't keep you up any longer." Jacob said. When he didn't hear her following him to the door he turned around to see her looking at her hands. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"After today, I don't want to be alone. Will you stay?" She asked looking up at him.

He nodded. "Yeah give me a few minutes. I'll be right back."

While he was gone, Michelle went and changed into her pajamas, which consisted of shorts and a small tank top. She was getting under her blankets when Jacob walked through her door.

"I locked the doors and everything." He said before taking his shirt off and getting into the other side of the bed.

"Don't you ever get cold without a shirt on?" Michelle asked.

"We have a higher temperature than everyone else so we rarely get cold." Jacob replied turning to look at her. "Get some sleep."

"Will you be here in the morning?" Michelle asked.

"I honestly don't know but I will try to be." Jacob said before leaning forward and kissing Michelle. That turned out to be the wrong move because before either of them knew it, Jake was on top of her kissing her while her legs wrapped around his waist. This continued for a while before Michelle pulled away to yawn.

"That is one way to wear me out." She said and they both laughed before Jacob noticed their position.

"Holy crap, I'm so sorry. I don't know how I got so carried away." He said scooting to the other side of the bed.

"Get your butt back here before I kick it." Michelle said and put her head on his chest. "Good night, Jacob." She said.

"Good night, Michelle." He said before her breathing evened out. He fell asleep soon after that, neither of them noticing the red eyes that watched them from the woods.

"Told you I would find you, pet." He said before disappearing into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter except, since this is a slight AU story, I'm going to mess with the timeline a little bit. I'm sorry if you don't like the idea but this is my story. I like where I'm going with it and I hope you all do!**

Chapter 3

Michelle woke up and, surprise, Jacob wasn't there. She got out of bed and was making her way to the bathroom for a shower when a knock came at her door.

"Hey," Bella said from the doorway and Michelle immediately let her in. "I haven't heard from you in a while so I decided to drop by."

"It's nice of you," Michelle said. "How are things going?"

"They are awesome," Bella replied. "Jake is actually helping me with a little mechanic project so I can take my mine off… some things."

"That should be fun!" Michelle said going into the bathroom and Bella followed her. "You two seem to be close friends. I'm glad Jacob has that."

"Yeah. He is my best friend. I don't know what I would do without him." Bella said and they both smiled as Michelle got in the shower.

They talked aimlessly about nothing and, yet, anything at the same time until Michelle got out of the shower and got dressed.

"He talks a lot about you actually," Bella said. "It must be nice to be someone's imprint."

Michelle stopped. "His…what?"

"Imprint…" Bella continued. "You know, his chosen one or whatever?"

Her brain stopped working momentarily. He hadn't told her about this… "What is it?" She asked.

Bella's eyebrows knitted together. "You know he is a wolf right?" Michelle nodded and Bella sighed with relief. "It's like you're the yin to his yang. You two are like the perfect couple. It's like you are soul mates because your genetics are the best to reproduce the wolf gene in the tribe."

Michelle sucked in a breath. "I have to go."

"Wait, he seriously didn't tell you?" Bella asked feeling her foot being inserted into her mouth with every word she spoke.

"No, thank you for telling me." Michelle said before grabbing her coat and rushing out the door. She started running as soon as her feet hit the pavement of the road. It was a couple miles to Jacob's house but she made it in record time.

Jacob was outside with the rest of the pack when he smelled her scent and turned around smiling until he saw the look on her face.

"Tell me it isn't true!" She shouted as she walked up to him. "Tell me I'm not a fucking 'imprint'."

Jacob stopped in shock. How the hell did she know? He looked back to the boys but they all had disappeared as if by magic. He turned back around to look at Michelle only to see tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes," He said warily. "You are but it isn't a bad thing…"

"The hell it isn't," She continued yelling. "I'm a fucking breeding experiment! I'm chosen because my genes and your genes together produce the best wolf kids? That is bullshit! I didn't choose this!"

"It's not something I can control." Jacob said grasping at straws. "It just happens!"

"Well, it just happens that I don't want that!" Michelle said.

"What are you saying?" Jacob said feeling the world was caving in around him and he was getting trapped in the darkness of it.

"I'm saying if this is what it is, I can't be a part of it. I'm sorry Jacob but I can't be with you because of some stupid genetic thing." Michelle said turning around to walk away before Jacob gently grabbed her arm.

"Michelle, wait…" He said but she yanked her arm away as if it had been burned.

"Don't touch me you liar! You kept this from me! Did you even love me or did you make that up?" She said tears streaming down her face. "Leave me alone!" She ran off back down the road.

Jacob was about to follow her when Bella's truck pulled into the driveway.

"Jake…" She started.

"Not right now, Bella. I have to catch up with her." Jacob said as he tried to walk past her but Bella stopped him.

"Why is she angry?" She asked.

"She found about imprinting. Whoever told her, told her wrong and now she says we are over and ran off telling me to leave her alone." Jacob said.

Bella flinched. "I may have worded it badly but…"

"What the hell did you just say?" Jacob snapped.

"I didn't realize she didn't know! You told me about it and I assumed you told her." Bella explained.

"What exactly did you tell her?" He said starting to shake slightly with rage.

"I told her what you told me, that she was chosen to be your soulmate because your genetics matched up to make the perfect kids." Bella said.

"I told you there was more to it than that!" He said. "And I also said that it is a theory among the tribe! It hasn't been proven!"

"I'm sorry, Jake, I didn't realize this would happen." Bella said looking at the ground. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I was just telling her how cool it must be to have someone that devoted to you and not leave!"

"You are still hung up on that?" Jake said with malice in his tone. "He left you and he isn't coming back! Why don't you just admit it and move on! He didn't want you anymore and I'm beginning to realize why!" With that, he took off towards Michelle's house leaving Bella in tears beside her truck grasping at her heart.

Michelle was sitting in her kitchen thinking about what she should do when a banging sound started coming from her front door.

"Michelle, please open the door!" She heard Jacob plead and she felt her heart breaking more at his tone.

She let it go on for about ten minutes and when he showed no signs of backing down, she yanked the door open.

"Let me get this straight, Jacob Black." She said pissed off. "I don't want to see you. I need some space and some time. Now go home."

"Not until you let me explain." Jacob said.

"Explain what? How and why you kept this from me? Why I had to find out from a third party? No, Jacob, and if you don't leave right now, I'll call Chief Swan and have him drag you away from here and I doubt he wants to respond to a domestic dispute that would sully your wonderful reputation with him." She snapped and slammed the door in Jacob's face and locked it.

Jacob just stood there stunned. He didn't know what to do. He walked into the woods and just kept walking until he realized he was on four legs instead of two. When had he phased?

"_Has she eaten you alive yet?"_ Embry's voice broke through his thoughts.

"_Shut up,"_ Jacob said.

"_Everything will be ok, Jacob,_" Sam's voice said into his head. "_If she says she needs time give it to her. I bet she will be back in few days to a week and it will all be normal again. Until then, however we still need to track this red headed bitch that keeps trying to get through to the town._"

Jacob nodded and looked behind him to the direction of Michelle's house. He let out a howl before running off to join the pack.

Michelle went back to her kitchen and sat down. She knew as long as she lived here she would never get the space from Jacob she needed so she went to grab a piece of paper and a pen to write a letter.

_Jacob,_

_I'm sorry to do this but I had to leave town. I can't be this close to you and get the space I need. I have a lot to think about and it may take a while for it to sink in. I don't know if I am coming back but I encourage you to try and move on since I don't know. I hope everything works out for you._

_Michelle_

When she put down her pen, she had tears running down her face again. She folded the letter and wrote his name on it and taped it to the front door. When she turned around, she came face to face with those red eyes she was trying to hard to run away from.

"I told you that you couldn't run away from me." He said before she saw nothing but black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Screaming.

That is all I heard. I didn't even know where it was coming from. Was it coming from me? Or was there someone else there with me? They always gave me something three times a day that would pull me back under the fog whenever I started getting cognizant. I would always dream, and all my dreams were of him. I had no clue how long it had been because time just bled together but I knew it had been a few days at least.

He haunted my dreams. He had found my letter and had stopped looking for me. That is what my captor, Aaron, the vampire that killed my whole family, told me. My Jacob had given up on me and there was no way I could let him and the wolves know otherwise. It was always the same dream. I would be standing in front of my house looking for something. I would eventually turn to go inside but that is when he would call my name. I would turn around to see his hair grown back out to the length it used to be; to the way I loved it. I would smile and feel myself running to him and being swept up in his arms. He would tell me he loved me and then kiss me. Then all went black and I came back to reality. No matter how I tried to stay awake the drugs would take over every time and he would be waiting for me.

Today, however, was different. I had not been stabbed with a needle yet today and I was starting to come out of it enough to see the cabin I was in that I bet was far away in the woods. I heard what sounded like thunder cracking outside but it was too loud and too close to be thunder. My brain kept trying to think about what it might be but it was still too fogged.

The door crashed open and I saw a head of blood red hair coming at me and as I drunkenly tried to struggle I could not and I was in the hands of another vampire.

"You know Bella. You will serve me well, for a time." She said as she lifted me in her arms and rushed me out of the cabin to another unknown place. All I can remember thinking was "why me?" before the darkness took me again.

Jacob needed to hunt for Victoria because she had come back for me yet again. Edward had left me. I was now alone again. I didn't know what to do with myself. This was a bad thing because this usually led to dark places I dare not speak of.

I had only sat around the house for the last day and a half and I needed out but where would I go? I went looking for clean jeans and I found the maps Jake and I had used to try and find the meadow where Edward and I loved to sit. I would go out today and find it even though Jake knew more about these maps than I did.

It took me hours of stumbling and falling through miles of woods to find the meadow dead and without color. It seems Edward had taken that with him. I gasped and felt the familiar ache in my chest as I turned and looked around. When I had completed my turn I looked up to find a dark skinned person standing across the clearing from me.

"Laurent?" I said not believing who was across from me.

"I didn't expect to find you here." He said starting to walk around me. "I went to visit the Cullens, but their house was empty. I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you like a pet to them like your friend is to her mate?" He asked and Bella gasped.

"Michelle." She whispered. She was alive. "Where is she?" She yelled. "It's not like that between her and Jacob!"

"Even better." Laurent said. "Victoria will like that much better."

Victoria had her? Bella's breathing stopped.

"I am not talking about this Jacob you speak of. I am talking about a vampire who said he had claimed her, Aaron or whatever he was called." Laurent explained. "So do the Cullens visit often?"

Out of nowhere an apparition of Edward popped up and I had to hide my surprise so the deadly predator in front of me wouldn't notice. "Lie," it told me.

"All the time," I said.

"Lie better!" Edward snapped.

"In fact, I'll tell them you stopped by. So where is Michelle?" She asked hoping to get some information.

"That is no longer your concern. She is just… an insurance policy to see that Victoria gets what she wants." Laurent said still circling her. "But now that your scent is so mouthwatering I do not believe she will get what she wants."

Bella's eyes widened.

"Threaten him," Edward said.

"Edward would know who did it and he would come after you!" Bella said hoping it would work.

"I don't think he will." Laurent said calling her bluff. "After all, how much could you mean to him if he left you here unprotected?" He walked towards her but stopped last second as a branch snapped behind them.

"I don't believe it." He said as the huge wolves walked out of the woods snarling.

Bella watched as Jake (A/N: yes she knows what he is by this point, like I said I'm toying with the plot and timeline a little bit.) walked by her and looked at her.

"We need to talk." She whispered with a fierce look in her eyes. She saw his almost imperceptible nod before he ran towards Laurent and she took off to go back home.

Later that night, Bella was in bed dozing lightly when a tapping came on her window. She cautiously stalked towards it remembering the red head from her dream. When she opened it she found Jake, once again shirtless, standing by the tree beside her window.

"Jake? What the hell are you doing?" She asked tiredly.

"Move back, I'm coming up." Jake said before climbing the tree and leaping into Bella's window without a sound. When he landed she noticed him sway a little bit and the bags under his eyes.

"Have you slept at all?" She asked.

"Not much since Michelle left town." He said and Bella blinked. Is that really what he thought? He didn't know! "Hey," He started, "I'm sorry about last week."

"Hey, it's not your fault. If it weren't for me she would be here and not with Victoria…" She said not thinking until the words were already out. She saw Jacob stand a little straighter and all of a sudden he jolted awake and his eyes filled with rage and fire.

"What did you say?" He asked slightly shaking.

"Laurent told me that Victoria has her and she is using her as an insurance policy to get to me." She saw his shaking worsen. "Jake! Calm down. We will find her!" She said and he seemed to calm down a little bit.

"I have to go tell the pack. I'll see you later." He said jumping out of her window before she could say anything. When he got into the woods he phased without even bothering to take his shorts off first. "_We have a problem!"_ He sent to whoever was listening and already phased.

"_Are you serious, Jake?_" Sam's voice rang through having already reading Jacob's thoughts.

"_What are we going to do Sam?_" Jake asked.

"_We will hunt for the red head and she will tell us where Michelle is before we rip her head off!"_ Sam said as thoroughly raged as Jacob having the emotional connection and knowing what he would do if anything happened to Emily.

Jake mentally nodded. "_I will find you, Michelle, I promise you that."_ He thought before running off to find the rest of his pack.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: If this chapter seems a little rushed it's because, like I said in a previous chapter, I am messing with the timeline a little bit to get it to go how I want it. I'm sorry if you don't like it and if you don't then there is a back button on your web browser. Thank you to my loyal readers I love you all!**

Chapter 4

This new vampire keeping her was no better than Aaron. She was still keeping Michelle drugged all day and night. She had been drugged so much she was surprised she was alive. The only thing keeping her there was Jake's face in her mind. She had overheard the red head say her friend she had sent to Forks was now dead and she blamed the Cullens but that couldn't be right. They had left. That's what Jake had said.

She immediately stiffened when she saw the woman come into the room she was being kept in.

"Just a few more weeks and we can move in on those blood suckers and Edward's precious mate will be mine to bleed dry." She said with a malicious grin.

"Stay away from Bella!" Michelle said.

"You are in no place to make demands, meat." Victoria replied. "It's time to go make a run. Hopefully those stupid mutts won't get in my way."

"Jake!" Michelle whispered when Victoria had walked out. She wished she had a way to get to him to tell him where she was. Little did she know he was out there looking for her with his pack everywhere while they were looking for Victoria.

Jacob could only think about one thing: getting to Victoria so she could say where she was keeping Michelle. Every time he thought about her being in danger, he saw red and Sam had to calm him down.

He was also keeping a close eye on Bella because Victoria was after her also. She was going to use Michelle as a way to get to Bella and that just pissed him off. He was getting no sleep but he didn't want it. He just wanted her home and back in his arms.

He was driving Bella home one night after she had foolishly went cliff diving by herself. He was about to drop her off when a foul scent that he recognized filled his nostrils.

"There's a vampire!" he said. "I'm getting you out of here."

Bella looked back. "That's Carlisle's car!" She said hopping out of the car.

No matter how much he reasoned with her he couldn't convince her not to go into her house. He walked away more pissed than he could ever remember. He didn't have Michelle and he was about to lose Bella. He jogged off and phased as soon as he was in the woods away from prying eyes.

Three days flew by of him going out and patrolling and searching in his down time for Michelle. When he saw Bella next he saw Edward right beside her. He suddenly felt hurt and betrayed that she would bring the blood suckers back with her.

He couldn't believe that they were back. He now knew he would lose his best friend to his mortal enemy. He walked out of the woods to her house.

"Jake!" She said waving and smiling. His face remained emotionless. "Are you ok?"

"Just wondering if the leeches were here to stay." He said glaring at Edward.

"Yes. We are staying." Edward replied. "She told us about Michelle. If you need help with that let us know."

"We don't need help from you." He said before looking at Bella. "I see you've made your choice."

"Yes. I love him, Jake. Nothing will change that." She replied.

"Just remember, leech, what happens when you try to change her." Jake said.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked.

"If anyone of them bites a human at all…" Jake trailed off leaving a silent implication.

"If it's my choice it has nothing to do with you." Bella protested.

"I won't let you. I won't lose my best friend." Jake replied with determination.

"It's not up to you." Bella said.

"You know what we'll do to you," He said, "I won't have a choice."

"You're saying you won't be my friend when this happens?" She said flabbergasted.

"WHEN this happens?" Jake yelled as he started to shake.

"Yes, when." Bella replied. "This is going to be my life now. You're going to have to deal with it."

Edward, sensing Jacob's impending phase, started backing Bella up behind him.

"I think it's time we go inside, Bella." Edward said. "I hope you find Michelle."

"You don't speak for her!" Jake said grabbing Edward's arm as he turned away from the bronze boy.

Edward pushed him back and that send him over the edge. He felt the rage ripple through him and he knew he had phased before he hit the ground.

Bella started moving towards the russet wolf when Edward started pushing her back again. She finally managed on the third try to get in-between them.

"You can't hurt each other without hurting me." She yelled between the two unstoppable forces.

Jake stopped in his tracks and just looked at Bella for a minute before running off into the woods.

"Hey… I thought I heard Jake." Charlie said from behind her before he laid eyes on Edward. "What's he doing here?"

Bella shot a look that clearly said 'be nice' before replying, "The Cullens moved back, Dad."

"Great…" He said. "I thought I heard Jake. Where did he go?"

"He had to go home. Something with Billy." Bella lied smoothly enough to surprise Edward.

"You two can hang out here because he isn't stepping through this door." Charlie said going back into the house.

"We've got about five minutes before he announces that he wants dinner." Edward said.

"He just needs some time." Bella said. "I'll see you tonight?"

Edward nodded before going to his car and leaving.

A couple more weeks had passed and Bella was still grounded for taking off to Italy without Charlie knowing. She tried multiple times to contact Jake but only got a note with some very angry messages scratched off before ending it with:

_I miss you too. Doesn't change anything. I'm sorry_

_Jacob_

As she sat on the couch fingering that note after coming back from studying with Edward, Charlie turned to her from his TV-watching spot.

"4 o'clock on the dot. The boy trying to suck up to me or something?" He said taking a swig of beer.

"Now he's too punctual for you?" Bella asked knowing where this conversation was leading.

"I just think you two need a little separation is all." Charlie replied.

"Edward is in my life, dad." Bella said.

"I'll make you a deal." Charlie said. "You are ungrounded as long as you use your new found freedom to see your other friends…like Jacob. He's going through a really hard time right now. Billy is really worried about him. I remember when that was you. You needed a friend." He said with no subtlety.

If only Charlie knew why Jacob was going through such a rough time and some of it was because of her. She didn't think it would be a good idea to call him but to please her dad she would. She picked up her cell phone and dialed the familiar number internally cheering when it was ringing and not going to voicemail.

Jake took his cell phone out of his pocket in the middle of Sam's rant. He saw it was Bella and ignored the call.

"I have been telling you to stay in the boundaries laid out by the Elders. You are leaving our tribe unprotected to find a girl we both know is eventually coming back because the red head is using her." Sam said.

Jake felt the tremors start. "What the hell, Sam? You know she is out there being used as bait and you are ok with it? What if it was Emily?"

"Don't you dare bring her into this!" Sam snapped back.

"If you can't stomach that thought, then stop thinking about using Michelle as bait." Jake said before walking out of Sam's house. When he got to the woods he ran home as a human. He didn't need voices in his head reading his every thought right now.

It had been weeks and she was still gone. He was lost and drowning with no air from her to keep him alive and existing. He felt as if he was floating away without her here to ground him.

When he got home he went straight to bed because the next day he would be patrolling all day and night. He sank into slumber with thoughts of her smile and her bright eyes before the nightmares sank in and the screaming started.

A few nights later Jacob was running patrol with Paul when he suddenly veered off their line.

"_What's going on?"_ Jacob asked.

"_I caught the bitch's scent!" _Paul said and Jacob immediately followed him.

Jacob called to his brothers and they quickly joined them from the other side of the patrolling path. The red head's scent led them to the creek that was the border for the territories. On the other side they saw Victoria followed by the Cullens. Jacob didn't see Edward but didn't have time to be suspicious. All he knew was that when they caught that bitch they would make her talk and make her tell them where Michelle was.

The wolves sped up when Victoria jumped over the creek to their side and Paul broke out front. He followed close behind but when his jaws almost closed in on her, she jumped back to the leech's side of the creek.

They kept up and when Victoria jumped over once again Paul and everyone saw the biggest one try to jump across with her before Paul leapt and thrust the leech back into the water. While they stood there growling at each other Jacob saw Victoria slipping away.

When he tried to follow her Sam broke in saying they had to keep the line and he wasn't going anywhere. Jacob was forced to see the only lead to Michelle's whereabouts disappear into the night with a self satisfied smirk on her face.

The next day Jacob decided to call Bella but her cell phone was off so he called the house.

"Hello?" He heard Charlie sound sullen over the phone and his breathing stopped.

"Hey Charlie. It's Jacob is Bella around?" He asked still holding his breath slightly and crossing his fingers hoping she was home.

"No she left yesterday for Jacksonville with Edward." Charlie said with a little disdain.

Jacob started to panic. His breathing quickened and he could feel the trembles starting but he forced them aside.

"Do you know when she will be back?" He asked.

"Well, she has school Monday so it should be tomorrow. I'll tell her you called." Charlie said with a smile.

"No, that's fine. I'll just call her on Monday so she has time to rest from the flight." Jake said before saying bye to Charlie and hanging up. This was it. She was gone and there was nothing he could do about it. First Michelle and now Bella. Was everyone leaving him?

No, he remembered, Michelle was forced to leave. She was taken and he was going to find her.

On Sunday, he went on patrols and scoured the woods for any sign of the red head or Michelle. He caught Michelle's scent once but lost it after five miles. He let Sam know but they didn't know what they could do if they lost the trail. Exhausted, Jacob went home and fell into bed because Paul and Jarod had the overnight patrols.

Monday morning, he woke up bright and early and headed to Forks on the motorcycle he built with Bella. As he headed to the high school he prayed she was there and that she still had a heartbeat. When he arrived she hadn't gotten there yet but he was there half an hour early. As he waited it started raining lightly but he didn't feel it at all.

He was facing the school when her scent wafted through him. He slightly relaxed when she still smelled human. Although the leech beside her was covering her in his stench. Every time he smelled vampire he wanted to puke. It was the most horrid smell ever. It was worse than the smell of the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"He is checking to see if you are still alive." Edward said.

"I came here to warn you that if you're kind ever come on our land again…" Jake said irritated at the leech rooting through his head.

"What is he talking about?" Bella asked.

"Emmett and Paul had a slight disagreement but it's nothing." Edward lied.

"You mean she doesn't know?" Jacob asked realizing the gravity of the situation. The red head bitch was still around and Bella hadn't even been told by her 'protector'.

"Know what?" Bella asked confused and slightly exasperated.

"I didn't think there was a need to tell her." Edward said.

"I didn't think there was a need to tell Michelle, and look where that got me." Jacob said pain breaching his eyes. "She deserves to know. She is the one the red head wants."

Bella turned on Edward. "Victoria was here?"

"I didn't want you to worry over nothing." Edward said.

"So you lied to me instead?" She said. "You know what? We'll talk about this later. You," She said turning on Jake, "Why haven't you called me back?"

"There was nothing to say." Jake said. "You were busy with your leech. You made your choice while I was out in the woods looking for Michelle."

Bella felt the words sting more than they should have. He was right. She had ditched her best friend in his time of need. God, how could she have been so selfish? She had to be the worst friend ever.

"Jake…" She said but he was walking over to his bike. "Let me go with you."

"I don't think that is such a good idea." Jacob said kicking the bike to life.

"I don't have a lot of time… After graduation…" She said before realizing the implication of that statement.

"A couple weeks? You only have a couple weeks?" Jake said.

"You knew this was coming." Bella said.

"Not before you even had a chance to live. I may have already lost Michelle and now I'm going to lose my best friend on top of it?"

"You won't lose me. I won't technically be dead." Bella argued.

"To me you will be." Jake said before racing off into the rain leaving the other two.

"Let's get inside." Edward said trying to put his arm around Bella.

"I need time to myself." Bella said jerking away from Edward and walking over to where Alice had watched the whole scene and got her to take her home. First her boyfriend had lied, and now she had probably just lost her best friend. Why doesn't Murphy just burn in hell?

(A/N: Remember don't be surprised that I changed the timeline. This scene will make sense as to why)

A couple weeks later:

Michelle lay on the floor trying not to sleep. She could feel how erratic her heart beat was and it scared her. They had drugged her for weeks, barely fed her enough to keep her alive, and she had chronic pain from the torture from Aaron on her back. She figured the cuts were infected from laying on the dirty ground and in the dirty shirt that hadn't been washed in who knew how long.

She had been sleeping longer and longer the past week and she knew eventually she wouldn't wake up whether it be her slipping into a coma or worse.

She heard voices outside her room and knew they were about to move again. They never stayed in one place too long for fear of being discovered. She cringed back into a corner when the door opened and the red head and another man walked in.

"It's time. Bring her. I will meet you there." The red head said to the man before leaving the room.

She vaguely remembered being picked up and the wind in her hair as blackness enveloped her and she prayed that she would wake up again.

It was all so surreal to Jacob. Here it was a couple weeks later, Bella graduated but there was no time for the stupid bloodsuckers to kill her yet because the red head was building an army of newborns.

Now here he was, at the top of a mountain, trying to keep Bella warm knowing tomorrow he would either see Michelle or would have to admit she wasn't coming back. He wasn't ready to admit the second thought yet. He had to believe that he would see her again.

He lightly drifted off dreaming of a warm reunion and knew it was just wishful thinking.

The next morning, when Seth came to relieve him, he overheard Edward and Bella talking.

"You have a top list of nights?" Bella asked.

"All ten I spent with you." Edward said. "The first was when you said you would marry me…Mrs. Cullen."

"Hey, this is the 21st century. I at least want to hyphenate my name." Bella said.

"You're marrying him?" Jacob said knowing for sure his friend was gone. Not only that but his best friend would be spending her life, or undead life, with the creature she thought she loved and his love was still lost at the moment. Life just sucked right then. He quickly turned around and stalked off.

"Jake wait!" Bella called.

"I'm done!" Jacob yelled turning around. "I'm so done! You just think you can keep living in your fairytale world but guess what? Not everyone gets that chance." He said walking away.

"Jacob! Stay!" She shouted.

"Why should I?" He shouted back.

"I don't want to lose you." She replied.

"Not good enough." He said turning away again.

"Jacob!" She shouted. When he turned around she did something that she had never thought about before: she ran up to him and kissed him.

She felt him stiffen before she felt herself falling into the deep snow.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He shouted at her. "That is not ok! Go back to your leech and leave me the hell alone!" He said before going into the woods and phasing. He mentally cheered when he heard the newborns were close and the fight would begin soon. Probably before he got there.

Bella slowly stood up and made her way back to the campsite. She looked down at the ground.

"I don't know what happened." She admitted to Edward as shame filled her.

"You love him and are tired of him hurting." Edward explained.

"I love you more." She replied.

Edward nodded. "I know." They then stood around waiting for the fight to end.

Most of the way into Edward getting updates on the battle new thoughts filled his head that weren't his. He saw different ways that Victoria was planning on killing Bella.

"She's close!" He yelled pulling Bella behind him. "I can hear her thoughts. Seth go!" Edward ordered the newest pack member who barked and left.

They kept scanning the trees for any sign of movement.

"She isn't alone." Edward said as they saw a figure exit the woods.

It was Riley Biers who had disappeared a year ago. Edward and Bella stopped cold when they saw the limp almost lifeless body of Michelle in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella's eyes widened.

"Is she?" She asked Edward who shook his head.

"Her heart is still beating but just barely. They have been drugging her and it's really starting to affect her." Edward replied. "Riley, put her down. You don't want to hurt anyone."

"I'm going to kill all of you and her so me and Victoria can be free." Riley said.

"Seth, no!" Edward yelled but was too late and Seth jumped in and Riley dropped Michelle into the snow who still didn't move.

Bella rushed to her and her eyes barely opened.

"Bella…?" She asked with a hoarse voice. "Where's Jacob?"

"Shhh…" Bella said, "He'll be here soon. Just stay with me."

"My back hurts…" Michelle said, "And my head is fuzzy."

Bella nodded as she rolled Michelle over and lifted her shirt up. She gasped when she saw angry red cuts that looked deeply infected. She was surprised the girl was even alive. She rolled her back over to see Michelle's eyes closed.

"Michelle," Bella said touching her face. She was burning up with a fever. It must be an infection. They had to get Carlisle but the fight was already in full swing. "Please, just hold on and you'll see Jacob."

Around them, Victoria had shown up and Seth was ripping into Riley after being temporarily knocked out. Bella didn't care until she saw Victoria grasp Edwards head in her hands and start to twist. She acted fast and found a rock and sliced her arm right below her elbow on her forearm. She felt her heart speed up as Victoria looked up at her and snarled hungrily. She didn't breathe again until after Edward had torn Victoria's head off and Riley was taken care of.

"Edward! She needs help! I think she has an infection!" She yelled as he wrapped part of her shirt around her arm.

"I'll take her down and be right back for you." He said picking her up and speeding off. When he got down to the field his family was busy burning the remains of the newborns and he quickly ran over to Carlisle. He heard a whimper and turned to see Jacob walking over in his wolf form and nudged her with his nose.

"Jake?" She whispered but her eyes barely opened.

"When we finish here I'll run her back to the house to fix her up. She is feverish. Is she cut anywhere?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know but Bella thinks she has an infection." Edward said laying Michelle down on the ground where she went in and out of consciousness. "I'm going to get Bella so you can ask her."

Michelle opened her eyes when she felt a warm hand against her cheek. "Jacob…" She said not being able to talk above a whisper. She snuggled into his warmth when he lightly picked her up and sat on the ground with her in his lap.

"I've got you." He said kissing her forehead. "You're safe now."

"How do you know that?" A voice sounded and Jacob felt Michelle freeze and looked down to see fear in her eyes. "She's mine!" He snarled.

Jacob started shaking. He gently put Michelle in a sitting position on the ground and stood up. He had to act fast because Leah, still in wolf form, leapt at Aaron and he knew she would be no match for him. He phased quickly and went after the leech.

Michelle watched in horror as Jacob fought Aaron and screamed his name when she heard his bones crack and shatter when Aaron got his arms around Jacob. She stood up and tried to run when he phased back to human and was shouting in pain. She fell from dizziness half way there and crawled to him.

"Jacob? I'm here." She said as the dizziness tried to overtake her brain. Carlisle rushed over to him.

"The bones on the right side of his body are shattered. We have to move quickly. His bones are already refusing and I may have to re-break them. I'll meet you there as soon as I'm done with Michelle." He said.

The wolves all switched to humans and gently picked him up and put him on their shoulders. Michelle shouted for them to leave him and not take him but it came out weak and Carlisle barely caught her before she hit the ground unconscious once more.

She woke up in the worst pain she had ever been in. Carlisle had to reopen the wounds on her back that were infected and clean them out. She screamed and cried through most of that and Bella was there by her side for all of it wiping her face with a cold wash cloth. Carlisle gave her antibiotics to fight the infection but refused to give her drugs because of her weakened state and the fact he was scared she was addicted to the ones they had already given her. He didn't have a clue what they gave her and that scared him.

She had stopped crying and was washing her face when she heard Carlisle was going to visit Jake.

"I'm going with you." She said leaning against the wall for support.

"You're too weak. You should rest." Carlisle said.

"I've done nothing but picture him the whole time they have had me and he got me through it and now that he is hurt, I'm not just going to sit here. I need to be with him." She said.

Carlisle just nodded and got a wheel chair and put it in the car. "Just so you can sit down because you're very weak from the drugs." Michelle nodded knowing that was the only way Carlisle would let her go. When they got there he wheeled her up to find everyone around Jake.

"Hey," Sam said walking up to her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm still really tired and in pain but Carlisle said with time I'll be fine." She replied smiling up at him. He nodded and everyone left so he could work on Jacob. She rolled herself up by the bed and kissed his forehead.

"Michelle," He whispered right before Carlisle broke the first bone and he screamed. Michelle's eyes immediately filled with tears as she whispered encouraging nothings in his ear until she couldn't take his pained screams anymore and wheeled herself to the front door.

"I could have taken that tick." She heard Leah say and spoke up.

"No you couldn't have because you went for the obvious kill." Michelle snapped. "It's your fault that my boyfriend is in the most agonizing pain of his life so why don't you just shut the hell up and find something useful to do?" Leah just glared at her.

"How would you know how to kill a vampire?" She sneered.

"Because the one you went after killed my family in front of me after torturing me for hours." Michelle snapped back and saw Leah's eyes widen and she saw Bella walk up. "Hey, Bella. I'm going to go check on him." She said visibly flinching as Jacob screamed again.

She rolled herself back into his room to see Carlisle wrapping him up and injecting something into his system.

"What are you giving him?" She asked curious. "I didn't know the wolves could have medicine."

"Their high temperatures burn medicine out of their system faster but I can give him some comfort until I can come and give him a morphine drip tomorrow." He said as he stood up. "I should get you back to the house."

"I want to stay just for tonight." Michelle said not taking her eyes off Jacob who was now looking at her also. "Please?"

Carlisle nodded. "Just take it easy. Here are your antibiotics. Take one in the morning." She nodded as he walked out.

"Hey," She whispered as she reached for his good hand. He was drenched in sweat. "Hold on, let me go get a wash cloth to wipe you down with." She went to the kitchen and asked one of the wolves to get a bowl and fill it with cold water as she saw Bella go back and talk to him. She then went to the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth. She was proud of herself when she made it back to the bedroom without spilling any water on herself.

Bella walked out when she rolled in so she could care for Jacob.

"How are you feeling?" Jacob asked her and she smiled.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" She said and winced when she felt her stitches pull slightly as she bent over to wipe his face off.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," She tried to play off but sighed when she saw his face. "Aaron reopened my scars while he had me before Victoria took me from him. He reopened them every few days as a way of torture and left me on the cold dirty floor. Victoria did the same so they got infected." She kept wiping him down as she talked not knowing everyone was listening outside. "When Carlisle got me back to his house, he had to reopen them and clean them out. It was the most painful thing I have ever sat through. Bella helped by wiping my forehead when it got sweaty like you are now."

"I'm sorry I couldn't find you." Jacob said. "I looked everywhere. Everyone else said for me to move on but it still felt like you were out there."

"You can't blame yourself. I didn't even know where I was and I was moved around a lot." She said resting her palm against his cheek. "It means a lot that you were looking." She said as she put the bowl and cloth on the ground by his bed. "Now that your sponge bath is done, get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

Jacob shook his head.

"Yes, sleep. I promise I'm not going anywhere." She said running her hand through his hair and he was soon asleep. She rolled into the living room where everyone was minus Leah. "Did she seriously listen to me and leave?"

"Yeah, even though that was harsh, Michelle." Sam said.

"Spare me, Sam. It is her fault and you all know it because she didn't wait for anyone else because feels like she has to prove herself because she is female. I have been there and done that." Michelle said rolling her eyes.

Billy rolled himself up to her. "How's it going, wheels?" He asked her with a playful wink and she laughed but winced when pain shot through her back.

"I'm tired and in pain like I told Sam earlier but I'm healing. Psychologically I won't know until I decide it's safe to sleep tonight." She said.

"Do you need Tylenol or Advil?" Billy asked.

"No, Carlisle said it could be dangerous until we know for sure whatever they drugged me with is completely out of my system so I'm stuck with fighting alone." She said. "It's good to be back guys."

"It's good to have you back and maybe Jake will stop moping now." Quil said and laughed when a pen came flying at him from Michelle's direction. "Seriously you had us all worried."

"I know and I'm sorry." Michelle replied and looked down. "I'm going to go make sure Jake is ok." She said rolling her way back into his room.

"You jackass," Paul said hitting the back of Quil's head. "Way to make her feel guilty for worrying us. It's not like she needs anymore on her mind right now!"

"I didn't mean it like that! I meant I'm happy she is here!" Quil defended himself.

Michelle smiled at Jacob who was sound asleep and hadn't moved since she left his room. She leaned over and kissed his forehead and smiled when he leaned his head in her direction in his sleep. She reached over and took his good hand in hers before laying her head down on his bed and falling asleep.

She woke up to a hand running through her hair and jumped up and had to bite her tongue to not cry out at the pain in her back.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Jake said from the bed.

"It's fine. I just look awful and need a shower but I can't get my back wet until the stitches are out." Michelle said. "Are you in any pain?"

"I'm fine." He said but his shallow breathing betrayed that sentence and Michelle went out to call Carlisle but he was already there with Bella and Esme.

"I'm here to set up the drip until his bones heal completely which will be a couple of days." Carlisle said.

"Hey Billy," Bella said, "Do you mind if us girls borrow your bathroom to clean Michelle up?"

"Not at all," He said pointing the way and Esme rolled Michelle down the hallway.

"How long am I stuck in this chair?" She asked Esme.

"Probably until Carlisle is sure the drugs are out of your system." Esme said and they sat next to the tiny shower.

"How is this going to work?" Michelle asked. "There is no way we are all fitting in there."

"You are sitting in the chair in the shower and getting a slight sponge bath and Esme will wash your hair in the sink in the kitchen as long as it doesn't strain your stitches." Bella said. "Let's get these clothes off you."

Michelle frowned and stood up with Esme's help. They took off her button down shirt gently as not to tug on the bandages. They then unrolled the bandages slowly. Michelle took a deep breath and covered her chest with her dark shirt before turning around and looking at her back. A few tears slipped as she saw the torn flesh and all the stitches it took to close them up. Her face swung to the door as Sam accidentally walked in.

"I'm so sorry." He said covering his eyes and backing out but the damage was done. He went right back outside and phased because he was so mad but forgot momentarily about the wolf telepathy and every team member saw her torn back and was as angry as he was.

Michelle cried throughout the sponge bath and washed her face as Bella left the bathroom and left her alone with Esme.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Esme asked.

"What will Jake think when he sees this carnage?" She said. "I can't even look at myself. I can't imagine what he would think of me."

"I think he would be angry at the person who did this to you." Esme said.

"Why are you helping me? I don't really know you." Michelle asked through tears.

"Because what happened to you was wrong and I am trying to make up for the bad reputation vampires like that give us." She replied. "Let's get you dressed. I brought you fresh clothes which I thought you would appreciate."

Michelle nodded and Esme helped her get dressed after replacing her bandages and they walked out to the kitchen. She bent her head slightly over the sink as much as her back allowed and loved how her hair felt clean. She combed through her long hair and went back to Jake's room.

"You look… different." He said and she smiled.

"Like I don't look horribly ugly like a troll anymore?" She teased.

"No, you never look ugly. You just look refreshed." He said.

"Getting clean after forever being dirty shall do that to you." She replied. "How is the morphine?"

"It's making me only slightly loopy." Jacob commented.

"That would be because of your high body temperature. Any discomfort?" She asked.

"Not really. I just hate not being able to move yet." He said.

"You can in a couple days, impatient person." She said laughing. "Carlisle wants to take me back to the house to give me a checkup. I'll be back later." She said bending down and lightly kissing Jacob on his lips.

She rolled into the living room and out to Carlisle's car. "How much longer am I in that hot rod?" She asked him and he smiled.

"We are actually going to do some blood tests to see if the drugs are out of your system. If they are then you don't need the chair but you do need to eat." He said.

Michelle had to look away from the needle. She had a fear of them and being drugged the whole time she was kidnapped didn't help that fear one bit.

After the blood was drawn and Carlisle went to run his tests in his office, she followed the smell of food to the kitchen to find Esme cooking.

"How do you know how to cook?" She asked as she sat down at the breakfast bar.

"It's a talent I kept from life before Carlisle." She said and smiled.

After a few minutes, the biggest plate of lasagna Michelle had ever seen was set in front of her and her stomach growled voraciously before she dug in.

"This is the most amazing thing I have ever eaten in my life and I have known some pretty good cooks in my life!" She said and Esme laughed.

"I'm glad you like it." She replied and they sat and chatted until Carlisle came in.

"Well, your blood work is clean. No drugs are in your system but you may start to feel some effects of them being gone like shakes and cold sweats. It would be a good idea if you stayed with someone or they stayed with you." He said and Michelle nodded. "I'll drop you back off at Billy's house when you are done so I can unwrap Jacob. He should be healed enough to move around by now."

Michelle nodded and scarfed down the rest of her food and blushed when she asked for some to take with her because it was so good. Esme just laughed and packed the rest of the giant pan.

"You could feed an army!" She said before catching her words. "I meant of people…"

"It's alright, we knew what you meant." Esme replied winking. "Feel better and let us know if you need anything at all."

Michelle nodded and walked out to the car with Carlisle. When they finally arrived at Jacob's house he was restless in his small bed and Michelle laughed.

After Carlisle unwrapped him, he took the morphine drip out and slowly tested his range of movement. He found nothing wrong with him so he gave him a clean bill of health but said it would be another day until he trusted the bones to phase properly. Jacob nodded as Carlisle gave him the number to the house if they needed anything and he looked back at Michelle and smiled before leaving.

Jacob immediately walked up to Michelle and hugged her and she clung to him just as tightly.

"Jacob, careful… stitches," Michelle said and his grip immediately slackened.

"God, I was so scared I had lost you. That I was holding out for nothing." He whispered in her ear.

"Wanna hear the truth?" She asked and he nodded. "Thinking you were still out there looking and knowing you would never get up and picturing your face got me through everything. Every time they drugged me, I dreamt of just this moment and I wasn't scared anymore."

She felt Jacob smile against her hair. They stood there like that for a minute until Michelle pulled back.

"You need a shower." She said laughing at his face. "Wolves can smell too after two days of shower or longer."

He laughed, kissed her forehead, and picked out clothes before going to the bathroom. She sat on his bed waiting for him to finish when she felt her hands start to tremble. Tonight was going to be a long night. She gripped her hands together tightly when he came back inside the room without a shirt on again.

"Do you own shirts, Jacob Black?" She asked playfully.

"Why, do you not like what you see?" He said spinning causing her to laugh harder.

"I definitely like what I see but other people, specifically other females, should not be allowed." She said walking up to him. "I might start a fight or two because of their wandering eyes."

He frowned slightly when he saw her hands trembling but only thought it lack of food. "I have to go. Since I can't phase until tomorrow, Sam wants me at the house for the next few hours so he can fill me in on everything that has happened."

Michelle nodded. "Be careful." She said caressing his cheek with her hand.

"Aren't I always?" He asked with a dazzling white smile.

"No comment but come back quickly." She said leaning up to kiss him softly. "I missed that." She said smiling. He kissed her forehead before leaving. When she was sure he was gone, she pulled out a cell phone Carlisle had given her earlier and dialed his number. "Hey, Carlisle. No, I feel fine but my hands are starting to tremble. You can't give me anything like a sedative can you?" She frowned when he said no because it might cause the withdrawals to be worse later. "No it's fine but any tips on what to do to prepare for tonight?" She nodded as she was given instructions.

She cooked dinner for her and Billy that night and they laughed over stories of Jacob's childhood before she moved to town. She felt the tremors get worse and felt the sweat starting to break out when she went to Jacob's room claiming to be tired. She grabbed a trashcan in case she got sick because Carlisle said that was a big possibility and a bowl of cold water and a wash cloth.

Billy checked on her a little while later and was scared to death when he opened the door. She was lying on the bed trying not to thrash while it looked like she was having a seizure she was shaking so bad and sweat was pouring down every surface of skin he could see. He immediately called Sam's house and demanded that Jacob come home because something was wrong with Michelle. Sam quickly hung up and ten minutes later, Jacob was running through the house with the rest of the pack in tow. They all gasped when they saw how badly off she was.

"Hey," Jacob said bringing her bridle style to lie in his lap. "What's going on? What's wrong?"

"Carlisle says it's the withdrawal from whatever type of drugs they gave me." She said unevenly because of the tremors. Her hair was plastered to her forehead and she snuggled further into his chest because even though she was sweating she was absolutely freezing.

Embry quietly walked up and handed him the cool wash cloth and Jacob proceeded to wipe her face down but she fought him.

"It's cold," She said trying to get away from it.

"You feel like you have an insane fever so it has to be cold." Jacob said apologizing and nodded to everyone who then left the room.

All night he sat with her. He even held her hair back when her stomach refused to keep anything in it every couple hours and went to get water so she could wash out her mouth. The tremors slowly got worse throughout the night and neither of them got any sleep. Jacob was more scared then than when she was gone. He didn't know how to make it better and that scared him. He just held her as she clung to him. When it was close to dawn, her fever broke and her tremors lessened to small shakes every now and then and she was finally able to sleep. Jake took the trash can out to wash it but was immediately back at her side.

She woke up a couple hours later to see him sitting in a chair next to the bed. She shivered from being cold when she sat up and he sat down next to her and she curled up into his side.

"I'm so sorry about last night." She said.

"Why didn't you tell me this could happen?" He asked.

"You have a duty to your tribe and I'm not going to get in the way of the tribe's safety." Michelle answered.

"You are more important to me than any job Sam could give me." Jacob said softly into her ear. "Call what's his face and ask him if it's over or if we need to plan another all nighter."

"His name is Carlisle," Michelle said rolling her eyes but pulled out her cell phone nonetheless. After a conversation with him she told Jacob that he thought the worst of it was over but there might be some more tremors that night.

"Let's get you cleaned up." He said and noticed her hesitate. "What's wrong?"

"Ummm… You shouldn't have to… It's just…" She couldn't find the words to tell him at first. "My back, no one should see it. It's awful and only adds to…" She was cut off by Jacob gently pulling her to him.

"I don't care what you look like because you're beautiful regardless of what the leech did to you." Jacob whispered.

"I'll just need help getting the bandages off. I can wash myself but I'll need clothes." She said and Jacob nodded. He helped her to the bathroom where she brushed her teeth and he helped her get the bandages off. Michelle closed her eyes as she covered her front when her back was bare. When she dared to open them, she saw his jaw clenched in what looked like disgust and had to close her eyes to keep the tears at bay. She flinched slightly when she felt him kiss her shoulder softly and said he would get someone to bring her clothes.

When he left, she sat in the chair Esme had left in the shower the day before. She grabbed a washcloth and proceeded to wash herself. She heard the door open and shut softly and Jacob's scent filled her nostrils and she knew he was waiting. She shut off the water and stuck her hand out for a towel which he had ready and quickly but carefully dried herself off. He turned around to give her some privacy as she put her underwear and sweat pants on and she noticed fresh bandages on the counter and gulped. This was going to be awkward because in order to wrap her back, her chest had to be wrapped as well.

She turned around and held her shirt up to her chest as she told him that she was decent enough and felt his hands shaking as he wrapped the bandages around her only touching her back. When he was done she quickly put her shirt on and headed to the kitchen to wash her hair. Her back must have been healing quickly because she could bend over slightly farther and could bring her arms up to wash her own hair.

"Are you going to Emily's today?" She asked as she toweled her hair dry and ran a brush through it. She looked up to see him nod. "Do you mind if I tag along? I'm dying to be somewhere but this house no offense."

"I can understand." Jacob said laughing. "Sure I'll drive you over there."

"You sure you can't carry me?" She asked smiling.

"I would probably pull your stitches and that would not be good." He said but before she walked outside he stopped her and pulled her into a tight but gentle hug. "I'm so glad you're back. I'm sorry I couldn't find you."

"Hey," Michelle said looking up at him, "It's not your fault. They moved me around constantly. I know you tried." She leaned up and gently pressed her lips to his. "I love you." She leaned in for another kiss except this one deepened quickly until they had to pull apart for air.

Jake's jaw clenched as he leaned his forehead against hers as he remembered the sight of her back.

She noticed the slight shaking of his body and rested her palm against his face. "What's wrong?"

"I saw what that leech did to you and…" He couldn't continue because the shaking got worse and he rushed outside in case he phased.

Michelle just stood there in shock. It was her worst nightmare come true. He saw the new ugly scar material and didn't want her anymore. She went to get her jacket and found him in the kitchen when she walked out but wouldn't make eye contact. The drive to Emily's was eerily quiet but once she got there she was surrounded.

All the boys were talking at once and it was overwhelming until Jake walked put his arm around her telling them to calm down. She shrugged out of his arm and went in search of Emily. She found her, as usual, in the kitchen.

"It's so good to have you home safe!" Emily said hugging Michelle lightly. "How is your back?"

"It's healing really fast. I can wash my own hair without worrying about pulling the stitches out. I am going back tomorrow to talk to Carlisle, at least I think that's his name, about when they can come out." Michelle replied.

"There's something bothering you." Emily said pulling her to sit at the kitchen table. "What's wrong?"

"Jake doesn't want me anymore." Michelle burst out quietly as tears escaped her eyes. "He saw my back earlier today and I saw him tense but he didn't say anything. Then later he said he saw what Aaron had done to me and he had this hatred in his eyes and he couldn't even look at me."

Emily just hugged the girl. She knew Jake didn't mean it that way but he was getting a talk none the less. She held Emily until she quit crying and told her she could freshen up in her bathroom. After showing her where it was, she marched outside.

"Jacob Black," She yelled from her porch as she interrupted the pack meeting but didn't care. "We need to have a little talk." She grabbed his arm and glared at Sam when he tried to protest making the alpha shut up.

"What's going on?" Jake asked thoroughly confused.

"You really don't know?" Emily snapped. "Michelle thinks you don't want her. She saw your reaction to her back earlier and then you mentioned the vampire that did it with hatred then you wouldn't look at her."

"I didn't mean it that way at all!" Jake said trying to move into the house but Emily stopped him.

"What is she supposed to think? You wouldn't even look at her!" She snapped. "You better march in there and set things straight or I will make you the first neutered wolf in the pack." With that she walked away and Jake stood there shocked for a second before rushing inside.

Michelle washed her face and looked at herself in the mirror. No matter how many times she washed her face she still kept crying. The pain was breaking her in half. She heard everyone coming inside and panicked. She didn't want them to see and she definitely didn't want to be around them. She quickly looked around the bathroom before her eyes spied a window leading out the back of the house.

Jake rushed into the house and waited ten minutes before knocking on the door. He turned the knob when he didn't get an answer and he panicked when she was gone and the window was open. It had started raining outside when everyone ran out to search for her.

She didn't know how long she had been wandering around but she had found her way to a cliff. She was soaking wet and shivering and still crying as she sat down and brought her knees up to her chest and just looked out at the ocean.

"It's not good to sit out here in the rain." A voice came from behind Michelle. She turned to see Bella.

"Jake called you didn't he?" She asked turning back around.

"Yes he did. I was on my way when I saw you up here." Bella sat down with an umbrella and put it over them both. "What happened?"

"Jake saw what Aaron did to my back." Michelle said as the tears still silently made their way down her cheeks in rivers. "Later when he mentioned it he looked disgusted and couldn't even look at me. I knew this would happen and so did Aaron. That bastard knew if Jake saw it he wouldn't want me anymore."

"I don't think that's true." Bella said. "I think he just didn't want you to see the pain in his eyes. Seeing you that hurt must have hurt him deeply. It was killing him not being able to find you while you were gone. He wouldn't throw that away. I know Jake and he loves you more than anything else."

"You think so?" Michelle sniffed wiping her face.

"I know so," Bella said helping her stand. "Let's get you home to warm up."

Michelle nodded but before she could take a step, an excruciating pain filled her head. She screamed as she bent over holding her head. She knew what this was. She thought she had more time. The pain just built as she heard Bella yelling at her asking what was wrong before screaming Jake's name into the wind as loud as she could. The last thing she remembered was a pair of warm arms grabbing her before she fell as her world went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Michelle came into consciousness and the first thing she saw was Jacob's face. She smiled before the headache hit her and her panic set in.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked seeing the sheer terror in his love's eyes.

"I have to go." She said basically jumping out of the bed. She ran through the familiar house of the Cullens trying to remember where the exit was before warm arms surrounded her. "Let me go!" She said majorly fighting back catching everyone coming into the room off guard.

"If she doesn't calm down, I'll have to sedate her." Carlisle said as he saw all the panicked faces of the wolves.

"No!" Michelle screamed. "He'll find me if you do that! I have to go! Let. Me. GO!" With that everyone in the room flew back and hit a wall or a piece of furniture allowing Michelle to run outside into the woods. She didn't stop running until she was at her own house. By then the adrenaline was pumping so hard she could feel her power oozing through every pore. She knew this day would come but she had hoped it wouldn't have been so damn soon!

She had never meant to fall in love. She especially never meant to be someone's imprint. That made leaving that much harder… unless… She ran to her room and pulled a box out from under her bed and removed a book her mother gave her before she passed.

She opened up the old leather volume and turned to the page she needed but before she could hide, it there was a knock on her door frame. She whipped around to see Bella standing there.

"Jake tried to get in but something is keeping him out." Bella said.

"That would be me." Michelle said looking down at the ground.

"That looks like…" Bella said sitting beside Michelle and Michelle nodded.

"It was my mother's and my grandmother's before that and so on and so forth." Michelle said.

"So you are…" Bella led on.

"I'm a witch slash psychic." Michelle murmured. "I can't tell you the whole story but you must know one thing: my father is the most evil man to walk this planet. He is a warlock and he kills other witches for their powers. That is the only thing he wants: power. That's why my head hurt like it did. He has found me and I have to run to keep him away from Jake and the tribe."

"Why does he want you and why are you telling me this and not the tribe?" Bella asked. "Jacob should know this."

"No!" Michelle snapped. "Jake can't know. My father will kill him when he figures out my bond to him. He is the one who sent Aaron, the vampire, after my family. I am the only one who can stop him but I'm not ready yet. My mother's lineage is strong enough to defeat him but I can't bring the tribe into it."

"What are you going to do?" Bella asked suspicious.

"There is a spell, a powerful spell, in this book that will erase everyone's memory of me but one person of my choice. The person I choose will remember in case anything happens." Michelle said taking out candles and herbs. "That person is you. I need you to look after Jake."

"No, I won't let you do this." Bella protested.

"You have no choice. It is either let me do this or watch everyone you and I both love die the most horrendous death imaginable." Michelle said. She lit a candle and burned the herbs and said an incantation that Bella didn't understand before standing up with the candle. "Is Jake outside?"

"Yes, why?" Bella asked.

"As long as this candle is lit, the spell will not take hold. I need him to know I love him before I blow it out." Michelle said as she walked outside.

Jake rushed to her and hugged her to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Michelle said, "Everything is ok now. I'm sorry I worried you."

"I'm sorry if I made you think I didn't…" Jake started before Michelle put her fingers over his mouth.

"I know, Jacob." She said. She leaned up and kissed him softly. She felt tears threatening to break through as his arms wound around her. "I love you, Jacob Black." She whispered before blowing the candle out.

She watched as Jacob looked around confused before walking away. She knew it had worked and he couldn't see her. She turned to see Bella in the door way and walked in past her.

"It's done." Was all she said before packing a bag and walking to the back door. "Please look after him for me, Bella. He'll feel hollow. I can't get rid of the feelings entirely because of the imprint. Keep him happy for me." She walked out and disappeared into the woods.

Time to start the waiting game.

A/N: Hey guys I'm so sorry about the short chapter but I wanted to leave a small cliff hanger but I will have another chapter coming soon!


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a few months and Michelle had never felt more alone in her life. She had found a clearing well away from the reservation where she was trying to hone her skills and increase her power as much as possible before the man found her. She had cloaked herself and her campsite that way her father wouldn't be able to find her.

She had heard the wolves pass by many times on their rounds and she even saw russet fur once but they couldn't see or smell her because of their erased memories.

She had snuck back a few times and talked to Bella. Bella told her Jacob was miserable and didn't understand why. He was depressed and didn't talk very much anymore. He just did his rounds with the pack and shut himself up in his room. He wouldn't even spend time with Bella. It tore at Michelle's heart that her spell had affected him like this but it was better in the long run.

Jacob had been in a downward spiral for months and he didn't have a clue as to why. No one else could figure it out either. Bella had even come by a few times but he didn't really want anything to do with anyone. He did his rounds, came home, slept, and got up the next day to do it all again. It almost felt like he was searching for something or someone while he ran the rounds.

One night he was sleeping when his dreams took a turn for the weird.

_He found himself standing in the middle of a clearing he had passed by many times on his rounds. He looked across to see an old man approaching him from the other side of the clearing._

"_My son, you have become a great warrior for our people." The man said and Jacob's eyes widened. _

"_Ephraim?" He asked as he approached the old man. "How is this possible?"_

"_Anything is possible in a dream. I sense something has been troubling you. All the spirits can feel it." Ephraim Black said. "Tell me what is troubling you, my grandson."_

"_I don't know." Jacob admitted. "It feels like there is a humongous hole punched in my heart and I can't remember what used to be there." He rubbed his face as they sat on the ground._

"_I have seen everything and I am here to tell you that your Quileute magic can beat hers." Ephraim said as Jacob noticed a shimmer around the clearing. "Just concentrate on seeing through what you have been shown and you will see what is real."_

_Jacob concentrated harder and soon a tent was revealed to him. He stood up as someone walked out of the tent. He gazed upon the girl who walked out and instantly everything returned…_

Jacob shot out of bed sweating and panting.

"Michelle…" He whispered and took off out of the house.

Michelle woke up after another night of restless sleep. She walked to the creek nearby as she did everyday and brushed her teeth and washed her face. She ate some of the rabbit left over from the night before. She then made her way out to the middle of the field to spend her day how she spent every day: meditating and concentrating on increasing her power.

As she sat in the middle of the clearing, she felt herself lifting off the ground and concentrated on the energy of her surroundings drawing her power from that. She felt the wind pick up and smiled at the scent that wafted around her. Her imagination must be bringing out the smell because she hadn't smelled it in months since she left him and the others behind, mainly him.

She then noticed the flow of everything was different. There was a disturbance in the clearing. She opened her eyes and when they landed on the man at the edge of the clearing she fell and landed on her side.

She looked up into the face she had missed for months. She stood up slowly wondering if he had somehow broken the spell.

"Michelle…" she heard him whisper and instantly knew the spell was broken and sprinted towards him and launched herself into his arms and smiled as he held her as tightly as he could without hurting her. She wrapped her legs around his torso so he could hold her up and looked down at him smiling before he crashed his lips into hers.

She instantly kissed him back. A few seconds later they heard a cat call and she laughed as she saw Paul behind them as well as the rest of the pack. Jake put her down reluctantly as she went over and hugged them all.

When she went to hug Sam, she found herself against a tree being held off the ground by her neck. She saw Jacob being held back by Quil and Embry and he was shaking violently.

"What the hell did you do to us?" Sam asked. "Why couldn't we remember and why was Jacob acting the way he was?"

"If you put her down, she can explain it to all of us once she can breathe," Carlisle said walking across the clearing. Sam nodded and set her down none too gently.

"I'm not sure you all will be happy once I tell you this." She said as she looked Jacob in the eyes and saw the question in them. "I'm a witch and a psychic." She looked over as Paul burst out laughing but quickly sobered once he realized she wasn't joking. "I wanted you guys to forget me."

"Why the hell…" Sam started before Alice chimed in.

"She said something about someone finding her." Alice said and Carlisle nodded.

"Who is after you?" Sam said looking at her intently.

"My father," Michelle said. "He is a very powerful and power hungry warlock."

"I take it that is a bad thing." Paul said leaning against a tree.

"Yes it is. He kills other witches just to take their powers. My mother's lineage has given me enough power to stop him but I didn't want him to find you." She said and she winced at the hurt in Jacob's eyes. "I couldn't stand it if he hurt any of you."

"Wait, I thought your father was a mechanic." Jacob said harshly.

"My stepfather was. He was the one that was killed by Aaron." Michelle said looking down at the ground not meeting his eyes.

"What happened with your head?" Emmett asked.

"It was my way of keeping him from finding me. If he gets close by using magic to try and find me, my head explodes with pain." She said. "It was the only way or else I would have done something else. It has never been that painful before so he is getting angry that he can't find me."

"Why does he want to stop you?" Jacob asked her. "You're only sixteen."

"Actually last week I turned seventeen." Michelle said looking at the ground. "At the age of seventeen, witches and warlocks receive their full power."

"So you've received yours?" Carlisle asked and Michelle shook her head.

"My grandmother knew what my father was long before my mother did. As soon as I was born my grandmother, the most powerful witch of her time, performed a spell that put one more obstacle in front of me before I received my full power. See, my father can only take my powers if I have received them fully. Since I haven't, the only thing he can do is kill me." Michelle explained.

"What is this extra precaution?" Sam asked.

"I have no clue," Michelle lied but no one caught it. "My mother and grandmother both died before they could tell me. Aaron was sent by my father to take me and bring me to him but Aaron became obsessed with me and here we are today. I have been on the run since my family was killed by that sadistic man and I'm tired."

"You honestly thought we would stay out of it?" Jared laughed. "We live for this stuff!"

Michelle laughed a small one then looked at Jake who just turned and walked off. "I'll be right back." She followed him into the woods until he stopped when they were out of hearing range of the others. "I'm so sorry," Michelle said but stopped when Jake whipped around with pure fury in his eyes.

"Why the hell would you make me forget you? I was miserable for months thinking something was missing and I never knew what until this morning!" He yelled and Michelle jumped back. "Why didn't you tell me about your father or about your magic or any of it?"

"I didn't want you involved. I didn't intend to find you and fall in love, Jake! Moving here was temporary!" Michelle tried explaining.

"So, what? You just thought you would waltz into town, wait til I imprinted on you then leave?" He asked.

"You are being completely irrational right now! I never intended to stay here but something told me I needed to stay so I did! I love you, Jacob Black." Michelle whispered the last part.

"Why should I believe you? How do I know this isn't the work of some spell or something?" Jacob asked seriously pissed off.

Michelle had enough. She walked up to him, unbuttoned a few buttons on her shirt, grabbed his hand and put it above her heart and put her heart above his.

"Do you feel that?" She asked. "Our hearts are completely in sync. If one changes, the other does. No spell can do that." Michelle said moving her hand up to cup his cheek. "I did none of this to hurt you, Jake. I only wanted to protect you from an evil so great, it would kill you and I couldn't stand that." She wiped at her face as she turned from him and walked away a few paces. "I don't think I can live if you weren't alive."

She jumped slightly when she felt a warm hand gently turn her around. Jake took one look at the tears on her face and knew she was telling the truth. He gently wiped her tears off her cheeks and pulled her to him.

"I felt like I had no other choice." Michelle said as she wrapped her arms around Jake. "I can't lose you."

Jake pulled her chin up gently to look at him before gently kissing her. "And I can't live without you." He said and she smiled. "But you did lie earlier when you said you didn't know the last obstacle before you get your full power."

"I don't think I'm ready for anyone to know just yet." Michelle said. "It's really personal." She looked behind them towards the clearing. "We'd better get back before they get any ideas." Jacob nodded and they walked back.

"So, when is daddy dearest getting here?" Paul asked her.

"You are SO not helping! You'll all get yourselves killed!" Michelle replied.

"Hey," Michelle turned to see Bella. "I'm speaking from experience when I say once they have set their mind to something, no one can change it."

Michelle shook her head. "Fine, but only if it looks like I'm going to lose. It must be last second so you catch him off guard. He doesn't know you exist. He knows about vampires but not the wolves. The best chance you have is catching him off guard so he doesn't know how to react." She turned around looking at everyone. "We can train here. I am not going back to the house in case he looks there because that will be the first place."

The next few days flew by. She had everyone come at her and was able to either avoid their attacks, or render them immobile. When Paul was feeling extra sneaky once, everyone swore he wouldn't bother girls ever again. At night, Jake would run the perimeter then come back and sleep next to Michelle. He hardly let her out of his sight.

One night, he was talking softly to the pack while she was meditating when he saw her jump up suddenly.

"What's up?" Sam asked.

"I saw my father's plan!" Michelle sounded surprised. "He will be here in three days! We have time to prepare."

Jacob walked up to her. "Are you sure you want to do this? The only way to stop him is to kill him."

"I know and I've accepted that. My father has never loved me. He's only wanted my combined powers of magic and psychic abilities." Michelle said looking at the ground. She saw Alice walking and looked back at Jake. "I'll be right back." She walked quickly over to Alice. "I hear you are the person to talk to if I want to plan something."

"What are you…" Alice asked then her eyes went blank for a second. "Oh! Is that the last obstacle?" She asked.

"It's not just that," Michelle said. "I'll explain out of ear shot of the wolves." They walked into the woods where everything was planned.

The next day, the usual training commenced except Jacob noticed Michelle leave with Alice and they hadn't been back for a few hours.

"It's ok," Edward said to Jake. "Alice will keep her safe. They'll be back later tonight."

That did nothing to ease Jacob's nerves. He was edgy all day. They all trained in fighting to make sure they were all fit in case her father brought any help. She didn't think he would but it didn't hurt to prepare for anything.

He ran rounds that night. He was gone until the sun went down. He didn't sense anyone around before he phased and when he walked into the clearing, gone was the little tent he and Michelle had been using. In its place was a huge white tent that was usually used for outdoor weddings. Small flickers of light were inside and he guessed they were candles. He approached the tent with caution but when he walked inside, he stopped dead in his tracks.

There were candles on small tables everywhere and to the side there was a huge king sized bed. But it was what was standing next to the bed that made his heart stop beating.

There, next to the bed, was Michelle. But it wasn't the tomboy Michelle he was used to. In her place stood a goddess. She was in a white, sheer nightgown that had an empire waist and had a plunging neck line. Her dark brown hair was curled and ran down her back.

"What is this?" Jacob asked not taking his eyes off her.

"The last obstacle before I can get my powers." Michelle said and noticed Jacob's confusing look. "My grandmother knew my father would want my powers so when she did the binding spell, she made it to where only…" She looked away in embarrassment. "She made it to where only my true love can give them to me."

"I don't understand." Jacob said still confused.

Michelle walked up and kissed him. "Jake look around. There are candles and a big king sized bed and here I am dressed like an idiot."

The light clicked on in Jacob's brain and his eyes went wide. "Are… Are you sure?" He backed up a step and he saw the light in Michelle's eyes dim.

"I was made for you and vice versa." Michelle said. "I thought that fact was understood but I guess I was wrong." She walked over and started blowing the candles out but was interrupted when Jacob suddenly turned her around and kissed her with more force than he ever had before and she immediately responded. Mouths opened and tongues were everywhere. Suddenly it had gotten stiflingly hot in the tent.

Jacob's hands pulled her closer as one wound through her hair as the other rested on her lower back. Michelle sighed into him as her fingers made their way down his chest and stomach

She smiled when his muscles twitched and he let out a soft groan. She looped her fingers through the two front belt loops of his cutoffs. She leaned her head back and bit her bottom lip as his lips grazed over her jaw and his teeth softly scraped against her throat. She only paused when she felt his fingers move to the zipper on her gown. She saw him pull back with hesitance in his eyes.

"I'm fine," she whispered quietly. "I'm fully healed. It's just the scars that were left behind…" She took a deep breath before continuing. "You should only see the beautiful side of me; you shouldn't see the torn part of me."

Jacob's hand cupped her cheek and his thumb traced it as he leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss so soft and so full oflove, Michelle was almost brought to tears.

"You are beautiful inside and out, Michelle," Jake whispered. "Never let anyone tell you different." He wiped the lone tear making its way down her cheek away with his thumb. "I love you and I'll never leave."

Michelle nodded but held her breath as the zipper lowered their eyes never leaving each other's. Michelle's eyes closed as the gown hit the floor. She looked up when she felt his hand gently bringing her face up.

"Beautiful," that was all he said before his lips were once again on hers. She immediately melted against his hard body. His hands ghosted all over her body barely touching the skin setting her ablaze. She yelped when he took hold of her legs and brought her up to wrap her legs around his waist. She smiled as he carried her as if she were only a feather to the bed before gently laying her down.

Jacob sat up slightly and gazed at her up and down. Under the dress she had a white lace bra with matching boy shorts. Michelle saw his eyes darken slightly and pulled him back down to her. She leaned up so he could dispose of the bra. Michelle noticed his hands shook slightly as they reached her underwear.

"Hey," she whispered bringing his eyes to look up at hers and she saw apprehension in them. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to hurt you," Jacob said closing his eyes. "It would kill me to hurt you ever again."

"Jake," Michelle said tracing his cheek, "It will hurt regardless. I wish I could tell you different but I know you would never intentionally hurt me." She kissed him lightly. "Just be gentle," She whispered into his ear and she smiled sweetly when he nodded. She leaned back as his kissed trailed down her throat, down the valley between her breasts and still went straight down her flat stomach but stopped when he got to what looked like a scar left over from a stabbing.

"What happened?" He asked with concern.

"I'll tell you when we get rid of my father but, Jacob Black, if my panties don't come off soon I may just get up and find someone else to get the job done for you." She taunted and got the desired result. She laughed when he growled but was surprised when he tore her underwear off her. "Hey! I liked those!"

He just grinned a mischievous grin before he kissed her again and her hands went straight to the button on his cutoffs. Jacob laughed when she took his boxer briefs in the same movement. She noticed his kisses were getting hungrier and she took her fingers and lightly ran her nails up his shaft and he groaned and her eyes widened at his length. This was going to hurt like hell but it would be worth it.

He hesitated when she placed him at her entrance and she kissed him giving him the go ahead.

"I love you," he whispered before quickly thrusting in. He frowned when he heard her call out in pain and quickly kissed her tears away and stilled allowing the pain to subside. He only dared move when she nodded to him and then it was slow and gentle. When she started moaning, he nearly came undone.

"It's okay, Jake," Michelle said and bit her lip viciously when he picked up the pace. Michelle knew she wouldn't last much longer and she figured Jacob wouldn't either as she saw his brows knotting in concentration. Jake's eyes widened slightly when he saw a glow start surrounding Michelle. That didn't last long because his eyes shut as they both went over the edge so neither saw the light explode out of her. Jake all but collapsed beside Michelle as they tried to catch their breaths.

Michelle rolled over and snuggled into Jacob's side and his arm immediately went around her. He kissed the top of her head before he stiffened.

"Michelle we never used.." He tried saying but she put her fingers over his lips.

"Don't worry about that." She took his hand and put them over her scar on her lower stomach. "Aaron did this after he killed my parents… I had Carlisle check me out but it turns out I can't have children anymore. I didn't know a good time to tell you that you're in love with a barren woman."

Jake just kissed her head again and hugged her tighter to him. "I don't care. I love you for you." He heard her breathing even out and was soon asleep himself.

No one noticed the glow that surround Jacob for a minute before disappearing changing him forever.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sunlight shone through the tent when Michelle's eyes opened. It took her a minute to realize where she was but then the night before all came back to her. She turned over and smiled when she saw Jacob lying on his back, his head turned away from her, in peaceful slumber. She moved over to curl up to his side and pressed a light kiss to his jaw.

He stirred and blinked a few times before turning to her and smiling.

"Morning, beautiful," He said pulling her to him.

"Hey there," Michelle replied as warmth seeped from him into her. He gave her a concerned look as he caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. "Did I hurt you?"

"Jake," Michelle sighed sitting up holding the sheet over herself, "Last night was perfect. I'll never forget it." She saw him nod and smile before leaning over and kissing him lightly. Pretty soon, it started heating up and Jake gently pushed her back leaning over her as his tongue danced with hers.

Michelle gasped when she felt the air around her changed as if someone arrived to interrupt its flow. She sat up quickly.

"He's on his way…" was all she sad before jumping out of the bed and went to a trunk Jake swore wasn't there the night before. "You have to go, Jake."

He shook his head putting his cutoffs on.

"I'm not leaving you to fight that monster alone." He said walking over to her.

"You have to, Jake. He can't know you exist. He can't know that you're in my life. He'll kill you." She pleaded putting her hand on his chest taking a deep breath. "I couldn't stand it if that happened." She put her palm against his cheek. He frowned and bent down to kiss her once more and let it linger.

"Come back to me," He said before walking out of the tent not looking back because if he did, he would never have let her go.

"Always, love," She replied in a whisper wondering if he heard as she turned to her trunk to get ready.

She put on her "battle gear" as Alice put it. Personally, Michelle thought it was more for the image factor since it was all leather but who was she to argue? She stood in front of the mirror as she snapped her weapons into place. Her magic would be a last resort since her father couldn't know she got her ancestor's power.

She put her hair into a French braid and fastened it at the bottom before zipping her boots up and walking out of the tent to see everyone waiting.

Jake looked up and his jaw dropped. He looked from the leather boots all the way up the skin tight leather pants with knives and even a damn sword attached to the belt and even up over her flat stomach to the black wife beater she wore which had more knives attached before settling on her beautiful, angelic face.

His hard on was instantaneous and he shifted trying to hide it before noticing she was avoiding looking at him as everyone surrounded her.

"You all know you are not to intervene unless something happens to me," She said and everyone nodded but he couldn't agree. She walked with them into the trees and stopped just inside them when she heard what sounded like rushing air knowing it was time. She turned to Jake who had a pleading look on his face and she felt tears start to well up as she walked up to him.

"Don't go," He pleaded knowing this might be the last time he ever saw her. She took a deep breath as a few tears escaped.

"Jake, you know I have to." Michelle said. "I have to end this. No more running. I can't run when I have a life finally… the life I want." She smiled up at him before leaning up and kissing him. "I love you," she whispered before walking into the clearing seeing Alice had taken the tent down.

Jake watched her go and pain rocketed through him causing him to gasp and put a hand on his chest before Sam touched his shoulder urging him back where they wouldn't be seen but could still see what was going on. Reluctantly, Jake followed.

Michelle stood with a hand on her grandmother's sword as she waited until finally a figure emerged from the trees. She finally looked upon the man she had hated her whole life.

"Father," she muttered and he nodded in return.

"Michelle," He replied giving a cold smile that sent shivers down Michelle's spine. "You have grown up nicely. You're so beautiful." Her hand tightened slightly on the hilt of the sword.

"Don't be nice now, dad. We both know why you're here." Michelle said hatred lacing her tone. "So let's just get this over with."

"I can't see my only daughter?" He asked with a malicious smirk and Michelle rolled her eyes.

"You have never given a rat's ass about me. We both know you just want my family's power." She said and sucked in a breath when she heard movement in the woods praying Jake would stay back.

"Which I will have after this is over." He said disappearing causing Michelle to draw her sword and look around for him. "This won't take long," He said appearing behind her with his own sword and she quickly blocked him throwing him back. He came at her a few more times before her arm got tired and his sword cut across the top of her arm near the shoulder causing her to yell out in pain.

She blocked the next of his attacks until he knocked the sword from her hand. She quickly dodged an attack doing a back handsprain before reaching down and grabbing two knives throwing them at her father. She groaned knowing she would have to resort to magic eventually when he jumped and twisted in the air avoiding both knives.

Jake flinched when he saw her arm slice open and the blood run down and started shaking but Embry's hand on his shoulder stopped him from phasing. He swore he saw a slight glow in her eyes when her father dodged the knives and heard Alice curse.

"Don't you dare, Michelle," She muttered.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked walking over.

"She's thinking about tapping into her powers." Alice said.

"That's a bad thing?" Paul asked from behind them.

"These new ones, yes, because she has unknown power that could drain her… completely." Alice said looking Jake in the eyes.

"What does that mean?" Jake asked.

"If a person is completely drained of energy, their body can't survive." Carlisle finished for Alice and Jake swore running a hand through his hair and quickly turned when he heard her scream in pain again and saw blood run down her abdomen.

"We have to do something!" Jake said but Carlisle shook his head.

"This man would only kill her faster knowing you were here," Carlisle said and that made Jake halt.

"She doesn't want him to know?" Jake asked and Alice nodded.

"As long as he doesn't know, she stays alive longer." Alice explain and winced as Michelle half screamed half sobbed as another slice was made this time on her thigh. This time, they had to physically restrain Jake. "She has to do this on her own, Jake!" Alice said trying to calm him and wanted to sob until she heard Michelle fighting back again and getting the upper hand.

Michelle took the magic within and fueled her waning energy and strength finally able to knock her father back. After a few moves she had him at her sword point and was about to run him through when a voice shocked her and she turned.

"Sister, don't!" She turned to see the impossible. There was her baby brother standing there.

"No," she said tears immediately falling. "This isn't possible!" She got angry and turned to her father. "You know that is forbidden!" She screamed. "He's dead! I saw him hanging from the ceiling after you had my mother killed!"

"It's my magic keeping him alive, Michelle." He said with a wicked grin. "You kill me; you kill your own brother. How does that sound?"

Michelle hesitated as she turned to look at her brother which was a mistake because her father stood up and picked her up by her throat choking her as she clawed at his hand. He leaned in as if studying her before laughing.

"You little slut!" He burst out laughing. "Well, look who found out how to get her full powers. Who is he?" He looked around squeezing her throat more causing her to gasp. "Is he watching? How would he feel if I killed you right now?"

"He'd be pissed off," Michelle's eyes widened in horror as Jake stood there with his arms crossed. Her dad dropped her and coughed gasping for air grabbing for her throat. "Don't touch her again."

"Jake, just go." Michelle pleaded as she tried to stand on shaky legs. Jake just shook his head.

"I will, after this asshole is dead." Jake said and Michelle knew it was a challenge and fear gripped her. Her father just chuckled turning to her.

"Aw isn't that cute? He is defending you." Her father smiled before raising his hand sending a blast right through Jacob throwing him back against a tree.

"Jake!" She screamed as tears flooded her eyes as she stood this time on firmer legs seeing his motionless body and red creeping into her vision. She turned to her father and his eyes widened.

"I knew it. You opened those legs of yours for him, didn't you?" He looked behind him. "Too bad he was weak."

Michelle screamed as her body started glowing and she let it build before releasing it and it knocked him back causing him to scream in agony as he landed. Michelle walked up to him and saw the Cullens and wolves walking out of the forest and she saw the fear in her father's eyes.

"I'm not going to kill you, father." Michelle said holding her hand up behind her causing a black vortex to form. "I'm just going to send you and all my memories of your murders and me running and my family dying to the witch's council where they will decide your fate." She picked him up and brought him to the vortex.

"I go in there and your brother dies!" Her father shouted.

"My brother was already dead, Dad." Michelle whispered before throwing him in and she let the tears fall when her brother looked sad. "I love you, Gordon." She waved and he smiled back.

"Love you too, sis." He said right before he disappeared.

Michelle took a breath before turning and running to Jake more tears falling.

"Jake!" She said shaking him. "You have to wake up!" She started sobbing. "You can't leave me here!" She sobbed and rested her head on his chest before kissing his lips softly before she pulled back feeling dizzy. She looked down and saw blood all over her and still seeping out of her wounds. She stood up but immediately her world went black.

"Catch her!" She heard someone should and she was in an unknown pair of warm arms as she slipped into the black.

Michelle opened her eyes to see herself in a room with tons of windows. She looked around to see she was in a hospital bed in an unfamiliar house.

"Where am I?" She asked surprised at her hoarse voice. She turned to see Carlisle walk in the room smiling.

"You're at my house. We had to give you a blood transfusion to replace the blood lost but you healed remarkably fast." He said checking her vitals.

"It must be the magic after Jake…" Her memories came rushing back. "God… no…" She felt tears. "He's not…" She started sobbing and started taking the monitor chords off of herself.

"Michelle, you should lie down. I can explain." Carlisle said remaining calm but Michelle just shook her head as she sobbed and ran out the open door from her room to outside.

She took off running not caring she was barefoot through the woods not stopping until she could no longer breathe finding she was in the clearing where they had made love. She sunk to the ground onto her knees and held her chest as she screamed for her loss. She suddenly felt a presence and looked up to see an equally shocked Jacob Black just staring at her.

"Jake?" She said standing up slowly before breaking out into a run. He met her half way and she threw her arms around him. "Am I dreaming?"

"No, I'm here." He said chuckling and she let more tears escape. "I thought we lost you the other day."

"You thought you lost me?" She said flabbergasted as she pulled away to wipe her eyes. "God Jake… you had no heartbeat! I sat there while you weren't moving or breathing!"

"I'm so sorry, Michelle." He said. "I wasn't dead. I can explain it all…" Michelle cut him off when she pressed her lips to his.

"You can later. For now, just shut up and kiss me." She said and he grinned.

"I can do that." He said before his lips crashed down onto hers. Her arms immediately went around his neck and pulled him as close to her as possible as her lips immediately parted for him. She had no clue how long they kissed but she didn't care until he pulled away both of them needing air. She immediately hugged him back to her.

"Never scare me like that again," She said and he chuckled.

"Trust me I won't as long as you don't. We had to give you a blood transfusion. Only then did your magic kick in and heal you." Jake said. "Only after you were healed, you wouldn't wake up. Doc said it was normal for trauma patients but I was so scared you wouldn't wake up."

"I probably drained myself more than I realized." Michelle looked up at his confused face. "After I thought dad had… killed you, something happened."

"What do you mean?" Jake said his arms tightening around her.

"I mean I literally saw red and I think I was glowing or something before this huge amount of energy released from me and straight through him." Michelle said. "I guess it drained me without me realizing it from adrenaline."

"Is he…?" Jake asked and Michelle shook her head.

"I sent him to the Witch's Council for his judgment. I couldn't kill him not matter how much I hated him. I'm not a killer." She replied and Jake kissed her forehead. "I love you, Jake."

He smiled before kissing her again grateful she was alive.

Neither of them noticed or heard the rustle in the bushes.

"Master will be pleased we found another one…"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It had been a couple days since Michelle had woken up and, true to his word, Jacob hadn't let her out of his sight. Whether she could see him or not, he was always there watching over her. Lately, he found her at the spot where the wolves had buried her brother after he fell when she defeated her father.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't save you," Michelle whispered touching the cross at the head of the grave. "You didn't belong in this world. You belong with mom." She looked up at the sky. "But I promise I'll see you again." She stood and wiped small tears away before turning around and seeing Jacob leaning against a tree patiently waiting for her. She walked up and hugged him tight and he held her back as he felt her pain.

"It's not your fault." Jacob whispered kissing the top of her head. "It's your father's. He brought him back."

"I just feel horrible." Michelle said. "I didn't even try to save him."

"You couldn't, Michelle." Jake said tilting her head so she could look at him. "What's gone should stay gone. They are no longer part of this world therefore they have no place. We don't know what the magic would have eventually done to him."

Michelle pulled back slightly. "Ever heard of zombies? That would have been him if my dad had kept the magic up much longer. I'm glad he is at rest finally." She leaned forward and kissed his chest. "I'm just glad you're okay." Jake nodded. "What happened?" She asked. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"The night we…" He cleared his throat causing Michelle to laugh. "Well your magic did something to me and it was something good."

"What are you talking about?" She asked as they both sat down on the grass.

"I am learning to control it but your magic woke something up inside of me. It's something that hasn't happened since Taha Aki." He said going into the story of the spirit warriors.

"So what are you saying?" Michelle asked tensing.

"I am the first actual spirit warrior since him." Jake said and Michelle's eyes widened.

"What does that mean?" She asked at a loss for words. "Your spirit leaves your body?" Jake nodded.

"I can show you if you want." He said and she nodded. He lay back on the ground and she gasped when he seemed to pass out but she still felt a presence.

She closed her eyes and concentrated and could feel his hand tracing her face. When she opened her eyes, however, she saw nothing. She smiled.

"That's amazing!" She said as Jacob woke back up. They both stood and Michelle hugged him to her. "You are amazing."

Jacob smiled before leaning down and kissing her soft lips. Michelle eagerly kissed back and they both became aware how long it seemed since they had made love as Jacob pushed her back against a tree. Her hands immediately were brought up to fist in his hair as his warm arms encircled her.

She was forced to break the kiss when she sensed something going on at the Cullen house.

"Jake," She said and giggled when he wouldn't stop trying to kiss her. "Jacob!" He finally looked at her and she laughed again at his irritated look. "Bella is back at the house demanding to see me. I should go see her." She felt Jacob tense as he let her go. "I'll meet you at your house. How is that?"

He kissed her one more time before nodding and replying, "I'll see you there, beautiful."

She smiled making her way out of the field towards the Cullens' house. She knew Jake was uncomfortable with her being there but they posed no threat to her and they all knew it. Both the Vampires and the Wolves.

She saw Bella right before the girl took her down with a hug. They both were laughing as Bella looked her over obviously making sure she was okay.

"You could just ask if I'm okay, you know." Michelle said and laughed.

"I know but I have to see for myself if one of my bridesmaids is okay or not." Bella said and Michelle froze.

"If your what is okay?" She asked.

"I'm getting married!" Bella said holding up the hand with her engagement ring on. "Edward proposed and I said yes!"

Michelle's smile wavered slightly. "Does Jake know about this?" She asked tentatively knowing if he did her boyfriend was not happy about his best friend marrying a vampire knowing soon after she would be the same.

"Oh… yeah he knows." Bella fidgeted and Michelle sighed knowing it hadn't gone well.

"Don't invite him to the wedding, Bella." Michelle said and Bella looked as if she had been slapped in the face. "He knows what will happen after you marry Edward. He will put up a fight. Don't hurt him any more than he already is. Please don't invite him."

"But then you won't have a date." Bella said and Michelle rolled her eyes. "He's my best friend and I want him there."

"He won't be your best friend as soon as you say 'I do' and you know it." Michelle shot back. "I won't have him hurt over this. Yes I'm happy that you are happy but he does not see it that way. I'll be your bridesmaid as long as he isn't invited." There, the ultimatum had been said and Bella did not look pleased.

"Okay…" Bella said and slowly nodded begrudgingly. "I won't invite him."

Michelle nodded and smiled. "Now that is settled, I have to get back to cook Billy dinner. It was good seeing you. Let me know when the dress fitting is."

Michelle walked outside and took a path through the woods to La Push. Yes it was a long walk but she loved them because it gave her time to think. How could Bella think it would be okay inviting Jake? He would be heartbroken. She felt a disturbance in the air and stopped to try to find the source.

All of a sudden, a portal popped up next to her and she was sucked in. She let out a scream a second before she was in a dark room surrounded by older people. The Witchs' Council…great.

"Good evening." The High Magister said nodding without a smile.

"Magister," Michelle replied bowing her head slightly. "May I ask why I was brought here?"

"Certainly, my child, you were brought here for your training." He replied.

"I don't understand. I wasn't invited to choose a time of my own." Michelle said confused. How was this okay if they didn't follow protocol? She soon got her answer.

"A witch as powerful as you needs to be trained as soon as she gets her powers so she can defend herself against those who would take her power." The Magister said knocking his gravel against the wood of the desk and a hole appeared beneath her and she screamed once more as she fell. When she landed, she looked up to see a lot of people ready to attack her.

"Oh boy this is going to take a while," She said before the first jumped at her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was behind a building where a portal opened up and Michelle popped back out of. She had finished her training and it had been a million times worse than she thought. She had new scars and was still bruised up but she knew how to harness her full power now so she really couldn't complain. She shook herself off and walked into the street to see Jacob's face… everywhere.

There were missing persons posters everywhere with his face on them. She jerked one down from the side of a building and looked at it. She knew that smile anywhere. It was what kept her strong everyday she was in that hell. She had something to come back to, love. Hate no longer fueled her powers, it was love and she felt the difference in the strength of her magic.

She quickly flagged down a taxi and told the driver to take her to Jake's address in La Push. After the drive was done, she paid the man and walked into the house without knocking. She saw Billy turn around and he looked surprised to see her before relief set in.

"You're home," He said and she nodded.

"What the hell is this?" She demanded to know showing him the posters. "Where is he?"

"He's been gone for a couple months. I told Charlie not to put them up but he insisted and papered Forks with them." Billy replied and Michelle did a double take.

"It's only been months here?" She had forgotten how time was different in that realm. "Oh sorry… wait where did he go?" Billy simply pointed to a piece of paper on the counter. Michelle picked it up and she felt her anger boil. She let the paper fall back to the counter before she walked back to the door. "I'll be back soon, Billy."

She took Jacob's keys to the rabbit and made her way to Forks. She knocked on the door to Bella's house and Charlie answered.

"Is Bella here?" She asked and he looked surprised to see her.

"Uh… I think she is at the Cullens' getting ready for her wedding in a few days. Aren't you part of the bridal party?" He asked but she only thanked him and drove her car to the Cullen house. Edward must have read her thoughts because he was outside when she got there. "Where is she?" Michelle asked when she got out of the car.

"Oh my god! You're back?" Bella said walking outside.

"Yes I'm back and you're so stupid!" Michelle snapped. "I told you not to invite him. I told you what it would do to him. Now I see THIS," She showed Bella the poster, "all over town when I get back." She held her hand up towards Edward when he growled and his growl was cut off. "Oh shut it you brooding jerk." She snapped at him.

"He's my best friend and I wanted him there." Bella said standing her ground. The rest of the family had walked out by that point.

"You broke him." Michelle retaliated. "Now I don't know if he will come home." She felt pain at the last sentence she spoke. "I made a promise to be part of your bridal party and I'm going to keep that promise but once that is over and your heart stops beating, lose my number."

"I don't understand," Bella said and Edward spoke up then.

"She went through her training. It's when a witch learns every aspect of her gifts and their purpose." Every vampire's eyes turned to her.

"Purpose, what purpose?" Bella asked.

"My kind hunt down and kill the vampires that kill humans." Michelle replied. "And in order for you, Bella, to become like them, you have to die. And I am bound by duty to uphold our law no matter my ties to the offenders." An awkward silence followed her last statement before Alice popped up out of nowhere.

"Well, now that is settled we need to get you in your dress!" She said as she led Michelle inside who seemed tense.

That was the most torturous couple of hours in Michelle's life, even worse than her training. When she finally got back to Billy's, she was exhausted. She noticed Billy was gone so she made her way into Jake's room. She picked up his favorite shirt and smiled when his scent still lingered. She sat down and closed her eyes concentrating before mumbling the words to the location spell.

She could see him. He was running through the woods somewhere in Canada. God, his fur was as beautiful as she remembered it. She sensed his anger spike when he noticed there was someone else in his head. He was pushing her out and she fought with all she had.

"Jake…" She tried to say but a roar ripped through here.

"Get OUT of my head!" He shouted in his head and physically shoved her out which sent her backwards into his dresser. She put her hand to the back of her head and sighed when it came back blood free. Another kind of pain ripped through her when she realized he didn't want to be found and had shoved her out… his own imprint that he was supposed to love unconditionally. She had come home to nothing, she realized after tears started making their way down her face.

"Michelle?" She heard Billy call before she heard Jake's door open. "What happened?" He asked as he noticed her stand and started gathering her things that she saw scattered around the room.

"Jake doesn't want to be found. He shoved me out… ME! His own imprint and so called love of his life was shoved out of his head!" She sniffled as she shoved it all into a bag. "I'm going home. I'll see you at the wedding, Billy." She kissed the man's cheek before taking off down the road remembering her house wasn't far.

It didn't take her long to get to her house and she slowly opened the door remembering the bad memories that were there. She had been kidnapped from this house. She took a deep breath seeing her car in the driveway. She grabbed her keys on the counter and headed to the store to get a few things so she could eat.

When she got back, she sat on her couch with a tub of ice cream and her favorite chick flick movies. She knew she was having a pity party and she didn't care. She just wanted it all to go away. After she looked at the clock and noticed it was midnight, she yawned and got ready for bed.

The next few days were a blur. Jake was still nowhere to be found and he had found a way to block her magic from him which hurt worse than him shoving her out. Billy called everyday to check on her which always made her smile. He had come to be her surrogate father and she loved him dearly so they usually spent over an hour talking everyday and it usually ended with him asking her to come back and she always politely declined.

She was absolutely miserable the day of the wedding but she put on a smile for Bella. It was her day and she wouldn't ruin it. She sat silent while Alice flitted around her fixing her hair and makeup and Michelle had to admit Alice made her look gorgeous but never more so than the bride.

Time seemed to be fast and slow at the same time. Seeing couples together and so happy made her almost physically sick. She wanted nothing more than to walk out and not look back but she had made a promise and Michelle kept her promises. She stood up by Edward at the altar as they all waited for Bella to walk down the aisle.

Michelle couldn't help but smile when she saw her friend. She was gorgeous and absolutely glowing. She had never seen a more beautiful bride in her life. The wedding seemed to fly by and before she knew it, she was dragged to the reception. Thank god there was champagne to get her through it. She wasn't drunk by any means but the little big she had loosened her up and she found herself smiling more.

Then she heard it. She heard a voice that sent chills down her spine and she whipped around. There he was and he had gone not to her, but straight to Bella and they were dancing. She felt her heart shatter as tears started to quickly form. She needed out and she needed out now.

"Quickest way out is the back way," Alice said and Michelle assumed Jasper had sensed her distress. She nodded to him and he nodded back as she ran out quickly unaware of eyes following her with a pained look.

"Yeah, you're in trouble with her, Jake." Bella said. "She was devastated when you pushed her out and blocked her."

"Wait… that was her?" He asked. It hadn't even felt like here. It felt ten times stronger than she had ever been.

"Yes it was her. You blocked her and I'm guessing you forgot she was going to be here." Bella shook her head. "You have a lot of making up to do and it won't be easy." She stepped away from him. "Go get her and don't worry about me. I'm happy. She isn't." With that she was whisked away by Edward and Jake was left there dumbfounded and feeling like the biggest ass on this planet.

He quickly ran home and asked his dad where she was. He went to his room and noticed her scent was no longer there meaning her things were taken. His dad rolled in and told him that she left when he pushed her out. That was when Jake felt a stab of pain roll through his chest and knew she was crying. He tore out of the house and sprinted down the street towards her house.

Michelle had driven home as fast as she could to get away from him. He had the audacity to show up after doing what he did and went straight to Bella not even noticing she was within view the whole time. She brought up a hand to rub at the pain in her chest as she pulled into her drive way. She had kept the tears at bay until her front door was shut and locked. That is when the dam broke and she slid down the door to the floor as sobs wracked her body.

A few minutes later, she heard a knock at the door and she already knew who it was.

"Get lost!" She shouted at the door. She heard a more urgent knock and her anger snapped. She stood up and threw the door opened. "What the FUCK could you possibly want? Haven't you done enough to me?" She didn't realize she was yelling until she saw Jake wince.

"Michelle," He said reaching out to her but found his hand hitting some sort of force field and sadness filled him. He did this. "God I'm so sorry. I had no idea it was you. The presence of magic was stronger than you were before… Wait why are you pissed that I took off?" He said. "I'm pretty sure you took off first." Michelle's eyes widened. Oh Hell no this was not on her!

"I didn't have a choice! I was sucked into the witch Court where they forced me to go through my training! I would have told you but when you're sucked away from where you are walking mid step it's not exactly possible. You seriously thought I would just take off?" More tears fell causing Jake's heart to break. "Go to hell, Jacob and get the fuck off my front porch." She then slammed the door in his face and turned the lights off.

When he lifted his hand and knocked again, a force knocked him off the porch and onto the ground. His eyes widened at the power she exerted. He knew nothing could be done that night so he took off into the woods and phased.

Michelle knew she shouldn't have knocked him like she did but it felt so damn good to do it. However, she immediately felt bad when she heard a heart wrenching howl come from the woods and knew it was Jake. She slowly made her way to her bathroom so she could get ready for bed. She was both physically and emotionally drained and she didn't want to deal with the world anymore.

She looked at her window when she stood at her bed and knew he was out there watching her. She wanted so bad to stay mad at him. God knows she was pissed but she still walked over and opened the window. She at least owed it to him to try to fix it. She turned around to untuck the blankets of her bed and before she could turn back around, warm arms encircled her and pulled her into them.

She turned around and buried her face into his chest and took a deep breath taking in the scent that was pine needles, woods, and Jacob Black. She immediately felt relaxed as he ran a hand through her hair soothingly.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered kissing her head. "I never meant to shut you out. It felt so much stronger than usual I thought it was an enemy." His arms tightened around her. "I'm sorry I ran off. I just…" His voice broke slightly. "I couldn't take you disappearing and then my best friend getting married to a damn leech." Michelle looked up and put a hand to his cheek.

"If I didn't have to go, I wouldn't have but they took me." She said looking up into those gorgeous eyes. "It's mandatory for all witches to go through training when they receive their full power. They just decided to take me instead of me picking a time as is normally done. I never wanted to leave you." She reached up and placed the palm of her hand against his cheek and smiled when he leaned into the touch.

"I felt…" His jaw clenched as he looked away for a second before turning back. "I felt lost when you disappeared… or were taken, whatever." He looked back into her eyes. "I couldn't feel you or the bond anymore and it nearly killed me." Michelle's heart wanted to break all over again. She leaned up and placed her lips to his softly and she heard a soft growl vibrate through his chest before one of his hands tangled itself in her hair. He increased the pressure of his lips on hers before she pulled back slowly. "You looked beautiful tonight, Michelle." She blushed lightly at his words.

"Thank you," She said as she looked up at him taking in his tired appearance. "How long has it been since you've slept, Jacob?" He shrugged causing her to frown.

"It's been a few days. I just ran for days on end… I didn't really ever sleep for very long." He admitted and she saw his shoulders slump slightly.

"Come on," She said grasping his hand in hers as she led him to the bed. "Get some sleep and we'll talk more in the morning." She pulled the blankets back and they both climbed in. He lay on his back and she curled into his side with an arm around his waist. She smiled as his heat permeated every inch of her reminding her of how much she missed this. Jake turned his head to lean on hers and she felt his breathing even out almost instantaneously.

"Masters, I'm afraid she has returned and has her full power and a full grasp of her duties as witch," Jane said as she bowed before the three thrones in the castle of Volterra, Italy.

"Aro, she must be annihilated." Caius said between clenched teeth. "She must not be allowed to live. That is our law and we must abide by it."

"Patience, brother," Aro said calmly as he extended his hand out for Jane to take. When she did, he searched through her thoughts and memories. A smile graced his features as his blood red eyes opened. "She does not intend to go hunting. Only if she feels threatened by a vampire will she kill one. I do believe we will watch her for the time being and if she shows signs of leaving to go hunting for us, then we will take action."

"You are making a mistake." Caius hissed his anger showing through. "She could expose us and her very existence threatens us."

"Caius I will not kill an innocent girl without cause. It is not our way and we would surely lose hold on our world if we do so." Aro's tone heightened only barely but his intent was known and Caius proceeded to back down into his thrown. "Now, Jane, dear, keep an eye on this girl and keep us updated if the situation changes in the slightest." Jane nodded and left. This was going to be a long assignment and she was going to hate it.


End file.
